Zorpox Rückkehr
by Nethar
Summary: Dies ist die Übersetzung der 2.FF von Slyrr. Team Propable ist zurück und bedroht alles was Kim Liebt. Enthüllungen, Kämpfe und unerwartete Verbündete in Zorpox Rücker.
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible ist Eigentum von Disney, Team Propable ist Eigentum von Greg Fisk.

Text und Bild von Greg Fisk (alias Slyrr), übersetzt von Tobias Dreser (alias Nethar)

(Anmerkung des Übersetzers: Diese Geschichte spielt nach den ereignissen von All Things Propable und der ersten Folge der 4Staffel von Kim Possible aber vor den Ereignissen der Episode Stoppt Team Go.)

**Zorpox Rücker**

Kapitel 1:

Hin und wieder zurück

Professor Dementor streifte durch sein riesiges Versteck. In einem weiten Kreis saßen seine Handlanger an mehren Computer Konsolen wie befohlen. Er stand über ihnen auf dem oberen Laufsteg der zum Kontrollraum führte. Er fühlte eine düstere Befriedigung als er sie beobachtete. Alles war bereit. Er sah auf seine Uhr.

„Die Zeit ist gekommen!" sagte er leichthin, und schnippte mit den Fingern. Im Kontrollraum drückte einer seiner Männer einen großen roten Knopf auf der Haupt-Konsole. Ein großes rundes Loch öffnete sich in der Decke und im Flur. Von der riesigen Grube erhob sich mit einem donnernden maschinen grollen ein mechanischer Turm, rastet ein und eine spitze Elektrode ragte in den Himmel wie ein dorniger Roboterfinger.

Dementor grinste. „Mit der Macht des Ultra-Atmosphären-Störsender wird jeder Satellit der Erde unter meinen befehl stehen! Die Strengeheimen Kommunikationen aller Regierungen werden bald keine Geheimnis mehr für mich sein! Die Welt wird bald erkennen das sie Privatsphäre die sie für selbstverständlich halten _sehr_ teuer werden wird!"

„Schon mal was von Redefreiheit gehört, Dementor! Die kennt jeder!" schallte eine Stimme von der anderen Seite des Rings.

Dementor stutzte. Aus den Schatten trat ein schlankes, athletisches Mädchen in einem Schwarzen Shirt und Cargohosen. „Kim Possibel?" brüllte er. „Wie hast du…?"

„Sie gefunden?" lächelte sie. „Das nächste Mal bestellen sie ihre Ausrüstung nicht beim Versand. Nicht grade das Böse Genie!"

„Handlanger!" schrie Dementor. „Angriff!" Sofort sprang jeder grau gekleidete Handlanger auf und stürzte sich mit einem Schrei auf Kim.

Die Handlanger aus dem Kontrollraum sprangen über die Reling um am Kampf teil zu nehmen.

„Ich Komme, Kim!" rief eine schrille stimme von oben. Von einem Seil schwingend kam Ron durch das Loch in der Decke mit einem Kampfschrei. „Booo-yaaaaaah!!" Die Handlanger hielten an und Starrten rauf zu Ron, und dadurch segelte Ron harmlos an ihnen vorbei und schrie. „Hey! Nicht fair!"

Kim seufzte. Kim sprang zum Angriff, überschlug sich und stieß sich von der Brust zweier Handlanger ab, die schreiend rückwärts über die Reling in die Grube fielen aus der der Ultra-Atmosphären-Störsender gestiegen war. Kim wirbelte rückwärts, schlitterte über den Boden und brachte zwei weitere Handlanger zu fall als sie ihnen die Beine weg riss.

Dementor knirschte mit den Zähnen als Kim einen weiteren Handlanger mit einem schnellen tritt von den Beinen holte und mit einer reihe von Flicflacs zum nächsten sprang. „Benutzt die Netzwerfer, Ihr Idioten!" sagte er und stampfte mit dem Fuß. Mehrere Handlanger holten etwas hervor das aus sah wie Leuchtraketen und feuerten sie mit lautem knall. Weiße Kugeln schossen hervor, entfalteten sich zu großen Netzen und flogen auf sie zu.

Kim keuchte und rollte zur Seite, nur knapp vermied sie es sich in den Netzen zu verfangen. Aber sie schossen weiter auf sie und trieben sie in die enge. Bald würde sie nicht mehr genug platz haben den Schüssen aus zu weichen…

Ein heulender Schrei wurde lauter und lauter und plötzlich schwang Ron von der Seite, er hatte seine runde durch die Basis vollendet nachdem er das erste mal verfehlt hatte. Er hatte sich in seinem Seil verheddert und hing Kopfüber völlig außer Kontrolle aber er rammte voll in die Reihe der Handlanger. Als Ergebnis gingen mehrere Netzwerfer los und als der Staub verflog strampelte die gesamte Einheit in einer weißen masse klebriger Netze, Ron drehte sich immer noch über ihnen am ende des Seils. „Au!" sagte er. „Das hat echt wehgetan!"

Rufus, der sich an dem Verschluss seiner Hosentasche festhielt, nickte. „Uh huh! Uh huh!" quiekte er bevor er zu Boden fiel.

Kim drehte sich und sah zu oberen Laufsteg, von wo Dementor ungläubig auf seine hilflosen Männer starrte. Er rannte in den Kontrollraum. Kim feuerte ihren Enterhacken und schoss schnell hinter ihm her. Sie holte ihn im Kontrollraum ein, der voll von Konsolen war und einem großen Fenster das zur Gruppe zeigte in der der Ultra-Atmosphären-Störer stand leuchtend und summend vor Energie.

„Du kommst zu spät Kim Possible!" sagte Dementor. Er holte einen weiteren Netzwerfer heraus und richtete ihn langsam auf sie. „In nur zehn Sekunden, wird der Störer aktiviert und ob du mich fängst oder nicht, ich habe ihn so eingestellt das alle Satelliten wieder in die Atmosphäre eintritt und sich selbst zerstört! Ich werde jede Nationen dieser Welt in die Steinzeit zurück werfen! Ergib dich oder das resultierende globale Chaos geht auf denen Kopf!"

„Sie vergessen was auf _ihren_ Kopf ist, Dementor!" sagte Kim lächelnd.

Dementor sah verwirrt aus. „Was?" sagte er. „Stimmt was nicht mit meinem Helm?" er tastete neugierig über seinem Helm.

„Jetzt schon!" sagte Kim. Rufus sprang und krabbelte über die Augenlöcher von Dementors Helm. Klopfte und trommelte auf ihm rum.

„Ach!" schrie Dementor. „Hol das Ungeziefer von mir. _Ekelig! Er hat keinen Pelz!"_

Kim sprang vor und landete einen festen Tritt in Dementors Brust. Rufus sprang hoch und Kim fing ihn auf, während Dementor gegen die Wand prallte und mit einem stöhnen zusammen sank. Aber er sah lächelnd hoch. „Du glaubst du hättest gewonnen?" „Du kannst den Störer nicht stoppen!"

Kim stand an der Haupt-Konsole, immer noch lächelnd. Dann drückte sie einen großen roten Knopf. Die Löcher in Boden und Decke begannen sich wieder zu schließen.

„Nein!" sagte Dementor mit den Händen wedelnd. „Diese Ausrüstung ist sehr zerbrechlich…!" Aber die gewaltigen Plattformen schlossen sich. Sie zertrümmerten den Störer an der Decke mit einem Funkenschauer, während er am Boden von dem Gehäuse geknipst wurde. Der Störer fiel zur Seite und brach zusammen in einen großen Haufen qualmenden Müll.

Dementor starrte auf das zertrümmerte Frack seine Maschine. „Ja, das dürfte reichen." Sagte er klein laut.

Die Polizei führte Dementor und seine verhedderten Handlanger ab. Ron hing noch immer von der Decke – die sich schließenden Tore hatten sein Seil nicht durchtrennt. „Klasse Leistung, KP!" sagte er. „Ich hätte geholfen aber ich dachte mir ich häng hier noch eine weile rum!"

„Du hast geholfen." Sagte sie fair. „Danke dass du die Handlanger ausgeschaltet hast."

„Ach, keine große Sache." Sagte er. „Aber könntest du mich, vielleicht äh, runterholen oder so?"

Kim seufzte. „Drück einfach den loslass Knopf an deinem Gürtel." Sagte sie.

„Oh ja,…" sagte Ron und wand sich kurz im Knäuel. Kim hörte ein klicken und Ron fiel mit einem schrei zu Boden. Kim und Rufus sahen hoch. Rons Hosen hingen noch immer vom Seil mitten in der Luft. „Au man!" sagte Ron und stand auf. Seine gepunkteten Boxers flatterten im Wind.

Kim errötete und sah weg. Je mehr sich die dinge änderten umso mehr blieben sie gleich…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mit einem schrillen klang läutete die Glocke durch die Gänge der Middleton High. Die Anzeigetafel draußen schrieb in Grossbuchstaben _„Ihr wollt eure Hausaufgaben auf schieben, bis WANN?"_ Kim vermied es Jim und Tim zwischen den Klassen zu sehen so gut sie konnte. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie es mochten mit ihr zusammen zustoßen weil sie wussten es war ihr unangenehm, oder ob es ihnen unangenehm war an derselben Schule wie ihre große Schwester zu sein. Sie stellten bestimmt genug an um sich einen eigenen Ruf außerhalb von Kims Einfluss zu schaffen.

Sie schloss die Tür ihres Spindes mit einem metallischen klang und sah Ron winkend den Gang entlang kommen. „Yo KP!" sagte er. „Bist du dabei, Nacos nach dem Cheerleader Training?" Er hielt und lehnte sich an den Spind neben ihren.

„Solange du dabei bist." Sagte sie lächelnd. „Wir haben mindestens zwei Stunden getrennt von einander bis dann. Ich könnte etwas Ron-Schein gebrauchen um mich durch zu bringen…!

Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und gab ihm einen langsamen aber schlichten Kuss. Als sie sich löste stand Ron schwankend. „Wauu…uuh…wah…" sagte er benebelt, schielend. Kim lächelte. Sie gingen schon seit vielen Wochen aber er war noch immer ganz mitgenommen von ihren Kissen. Es war krass schmeichelnd aber sie liebte es.

„Vermisse dich." Sagte sie und drückte ihm noch schnell einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Sofort war da ein grelles blitzen und eine kleine stimme klang aus einem Megafon. „Achtung Middelton High!" kam Tims stimme. „Eure schule wurde von Läusen infiziert! Beweise werden Fotokopiert und an die Pinwände gehängt mit Anweisungen wie ihr euch schützen könnt!"

Kim drehte sich um und sah Jim den Gang runter rennen mit einer Kamera winkend und Jim hinter ihm mit einem Megafon. „Ihr _Zwombies_!!!" Sagte sie mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen und hoch rotem Kopf. Bonnies Gesicht stach aus der masse hervor, ein zufriedenes grinsen im Gesicht. Kim sah zu Ron und bemerkte obwohl er verlegen und rot um die Ohren war, war es bei ihm lange nicht so schlimm wie bei ihr. „Bis später Ron – Ich muss… mich darum _kümmern_." Und sie jagte den gang hinter ihren Brüdern her.

Ron sah ihr nach als sie den Gang entlang rannte und um die ecke verschwand. „Läuse." Hörte er Bonnies Stimme leise als sie sich abwandte und ging. „Habe ihre Brüder die leiseste Ahnung wie lahm sie sind? Doch ich hoffe sie schaffen es zum Kopierer…."

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern, Bonnie schien es einfach nicht zu verstehen. Wenn man sich in seiner haut wohl fühlte, war es egal ob jemand dachte man währe lahm oder nicht. Jim und Tim fühlten sich auf jeden fall wohl so wie sie waren. _„Ich kann nicht glauben sie sagt sie mag mich in ihrem Tagebuch…"_ dachte er, schwang sich seinen Rucksack auf den Rücken und ging zur nächsten Klasse…

Weit weg von Middleton stand ein Mittlere- Ober- Klasse Haus zwischen gleich aussehenden Häusern an einer Vorstadt Straße. Zwei Figuren gingen den Gehweg entlang und ins Haus und schlossen die Tür hinter sich. Einer war ein athletisch aussehender Teenager Junge mit stachligem kastanienbraunem Haar. Die andere war ein blondes Mädchen. Grimm Propable schritt durch den Eingang mit Rhonda Fatigable an seiner Seite.

„Mom, ich bin zuhause!" rief er. Seine stimme klang als wäre er nur etwas zu spät und entschuldige sich jetzt.

Eine Stimme kam aus Richtung der Küche. „Grimm? Dein Vater und ich haben uns sorgen gemacht – du warst gestern solange weg!"

„Tchuldigung Mom, ich wurde bei einem Job von meiner Webseite aufgehalten."

„Und wie ist es gelaufen Schatz?" fragte die Stimme von der Küche.

Grimm zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gemischt." Sagte er.

„Na gut, du hast gestern ein Packet bekommen. Ich hab es in dein Zimmer gelegt. Und Frühstück ist in 10 Minuten fertig, Grimm." Sagte Mrs. Propable.

„Wir sind gleich wieder oben." Rief er zurück. „Ist es OK wenn Rhonda mit ist?"

„Das währe nett, Schatz!"

„Danke Mom." Sagte er. „Oh und nebenbei – Rhonda und ich sind jetzt einpaar!" Grimm lächelte als er einen aufgeregten Schrei aus der Küche hörte und wandte sich zur Treppe.

Grimm ging die Treppe runter in den Keller. Ein Schild an der Tür schrieb „Grimms Zimmer". Er trat ein, Rhonda folgte ihm und schloss klickend die Tür hinter sich. Das Licht ging an. Grimms Zimmer sah aus wie eine Kombination aus einen geheim Labor und einem typischen Abhängplatz für einen Teenager. Ungefalltete Kleidung und Sportposter wetteiferten mit Ausrüstung, Computern und Schalttafeln um platz.

„Trautes Heim weg von zuhause!" sagte Rhonda und plumpste in einen Sitzsack. Ein kleines Wiesel schlüpfte aus ihrem Rucksack und landete neben ihr. Rueful legte die Pfoten hinter den Kopf und ließ ein entspanntes Seufzen hören. Grimm lächelte als er sich an seinen Schreibtisch setzte auf dem schachteln, Papieren und seinem Kommunikator lagen.

„Jade," sagte er. „Wir sind wieder da!"

Jade erschien auf dem Schirm des Kommunikators. Ihr stachliges Haar mit den Bunten Strähnen umrahmte ein dünnes, hübsches Gesicht. „G-Man! Habt die schönere route nach Haus genommen! Wie war euer _Date_?"

„Spar es dir auf, Jade." Sagte er lächelnd. „Nur weil Rhonda und ich jetzt ausgehen heißt das nicht dass du mich necken kannst. Wie ist unser Ruf auf der Straße?"

„Immer noch Knisternd!" sagte Jade grinsend. „Ihr habt fünf neue job Angebote. Die erste ist von jemand namens Killigan und dieser Drakken Typ hat dir zwei, dreimal am tag gemailt…"

„Setzt sie auf die Warte liste Jade." Sagte Grimm mit einem wink seiner Hand. „Wir werden für eine weile an einem persönlichen Projekt arbeiten."

Rhonda sah vom Sitzsack auf. Rueful schaute über ihre Schulter und drehte den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen.

„Persönlich?" fragte Jade.

Grimm nickte. „Wir haben noch eine Rechnung mit Possible und ihren Leuten offen." Sagte er. „Unser letztes zusammen treffen war technisch ein erfolg da Drakken mit der Stafford Technologie davon gekommen ist. Aber am ende wurden wir geschnappt."

„Komm schon, das ist schon Wochen her." Zwitscherte Rhonda, trat hinter ihn und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern. „Nebenbei ich beschwere mich nicht darüber wie es ausgegangen ist!" Grimm sah hoch mit einem lächeln aber seine Augen waren hart und kalt.

„Kim hat mit uns _gespielt_. Das lassen wir nicht so stehen."

„Wir werden ein kleines Rückspiel inzinieren." Sagte er. „Und ich glaube ich kenne den perfekten weg." Er zog ein Packet mit der Aufschrift „HenchCo" über den Tisch zu sich. „Ich habe das vor einer weile aus der Portokasse bezahlt." Rhonda sah auf ein Etikett an der Seite auf dem „Attitudinator" stand zusammen mit einem kleinen bild – das aus sah wie eine Art Helm.

Grimm legte ein Foto auf den Tisch. „Jeder weiß um eine Kette zu brechen zielt man auf das schwächste Glied." Sagte er leise. „Aber wir gehen einen Schritt weiter. Wir nehmen Kim Possibles schwächstes Glied und machen es unserer stärkstes!" Rhonda starrte auf das Foto. Es sah aus wie Ron Stoppable aber er trug eine komische Mütze, Schutzbrille und einen Umhang.

„Ich verlasse mich dafür ganz auf dich Jade." Sagte er. „Wir brauchen Informationen. Eine menge. Kannst du in die unterlagen von Possibles Hacker eindringen ohne das er es merkt?"

Jade knackte mit den Knöcheln. „_Sieh_ einfach zu!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kims Tag wurde nicht besser. Später beim Training streckte sich der Rest des Teams und wärmte sich auf. Bonnie lehnte auf der Tribüne und sprach in ihr Handy. „Konzentration Bonnie!" Sagte Kim und zeigte auf den Hallen Boden wo alle außer Bonnie sich fertig machten.

Bonnies grollendes Gesicht erschien wie eine Maske als sie ihr Handy auflegte und Kim ansah als hätte sie den wichtigsten Anruf ihres Lebens unterbrochen. „Hast du etwa eine wichtige Verabredung zu Mittagessen?" sagte sie. „Was soll das Gehetze?"

„Es ist nur so das mansche von uns eine Leben haben und je früher wir anfangen desto schneller können wir sie leben!" sagte Kim.

Bonnie nahm ihren platz in der Aufstellung ein. „Oh ich hatte ganz vergessen – dein FFF wartet wahrscheinlich irgendwo auf dich."

„FFF?" fragte Kim aber bemerkte es einen Augenblick bevor Bonnie es sagte.

„Fester _Freak_ Freund." Sagte sie ihre Hände auf den Hüften.

„Werd erwachsen Bonnie, keinen kümmert das mehr." Sagte Kim und doch ärgerte sie sich.

„Er mag dich für so toll hallten aber jeder weiß das ich das Team trage seit ihr eure Köpfe in den Wolken habt." Sagte sie und bewies wieder mal ihren unermüdlichen Glauben das sie das einzige Mädchen im Team war.

„Definiere _jeder_." Sagte Kim kalt.

Bonnie antwortete nicht sofort aber bellte ähnlich scharfe. „Weist du in der Zeit in der du übers „anfangen" gequatscht hast hätten wir längst anfangen können?"

„Aber so was von!" sagte Kim.

„Und wirst du jemals so müde das zu sagen wie wir es _zuhören_?" sagte Bonnie.

Kim starrte, es fühlte sich an als würde ein eisiges Band ihren Blick mit Bonnies verbinden. Sie klatschte in die Hände und das Team das anfing zappelig zu werden und nervös drein Blickte begann zu Trainieren.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In seinem dunklen Computerraum surfte Wade auf mehreren Webseiten gleichzeitig. Da zurzeit keine neuen Missionen auf Kims Website und so hatte er etwas Freizeit Während bei mehreren Auktionen bot und an einer Partie mit seinem Clan in Everlot teilnahm sah er kurz zu seinem Router. Er hätte schwören können, bloß vom blinken das jemand versuchte in sein System ein zu dringen. Aber ein Blick zum Monitor mit dem er seine Firewalls überwachte zeigte nur die üblichen Eindringlinge und das alles im grünen Bereich war. Er hielt dennoch ein Auge drauf aber wurde mehr und mehr in seine Abenteuer in Everlot gezogen…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grimm sah auf die Liste an Daten die über seinen Bildschirm scrollten. „Wow," sagte er. „Sie kommt ja ganz schön rum." Rhonda saß auf einen Stuhl daneben sah mürrisch drein. Grimm spürte es und ergänzte. „Aber sie ist nicht annährend so süß wie du." Rhonda errötete und schien sich zu entspannen.

„Ist das alles korrekt?" fragte er. Ein kleines Fenster das Jade zeigte erschien auf dem Schirm.

„So gut wie Gold." Sagte sie. „Es war eigentlich gar nicht so schwer zu kriegen. Kim macht kein Geheimnis aus ihren Missionen. Sieht so aus als würde es ihr gefallen wenn jeder weiß wie oft sie die Welt gerettet hat…"

„Angeberin." Brummte Rhonda von der Seite.

„Und da sind haufenweise Nachrichten um es zu bestätigen." Fuhr Jade fort. „Man würde meinen ein Mädchen mit so vielen Feinden wie sie würde ihre Adresse geheim hallten wollen…"

„Konzentrier dich auf den Vorfall mit dem Mega Wetter Generator." Sagte Grimm knapp. „Und schau ob du so viel wie möglich über ihren aktuellen Zeitplan herausfinden kannst. Wann sie zur schule gehen, wo sie arbeiten, wann sie zu hause sind solche Sachen. Ist die Ausrüstung bereit?"

„Ja ist sie." Sagte Jade. „Und ich habe schon einige locations in Middelton ausgesucht. Adressen kommen."

„Du bist die Beste Jade." Sagte er lächelnd als mehr und mehr Daten kamen.

„Ich haben den Rock wenn du das Roll hast!" antwortete Jade. „Middelton erwartet euch!"

Grimm stand auf. Rhonda sah noch etwas stinkig aus aber sie lächelte als sie in seine Augen sah. „Zieh etwas Schwarzes und Verführerisches an." Sagte er und nahm Dokumente aus dem Drucker. „Team Prapable ist wider da!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Possible ist Eigentum von Disney, Team Propable ist Eigentum von Greg Fisk.

Text und Bild von Greg Fisk (alias Slyrr), übersetzt von Tobias Dreser (alias Nethar)

(Anmerkung des Übersetzers: Diese Geschichte spielt nach den ereignissen von All Things Propable und der ersten Folge der 4Staffel von Kim Possible aber vor den Ereignissen der Episode Stoppt Team Go.)

**Zorpox Rücker**

Kapitel 2:

Die einfachen Dinge

Hoch über Middleton flog ein Jet. Die Seiten Tür öffnete sich und Grimm sah in die Blaue leere durchzogen von Wolken. Rhonda stand hinter ihm und sah sehr viel nervöser aus. „Zeit zu gehen." Sagte Grimm und sah auf die Stadt die unter ihnen lag wie eine Flickendecke. Er wandte sich zum Cockpit. „Danke fürs mitnehmen, Senjor Senior Sr." Rief er.

„Es war mir einvergnügen, Mr. Propable." Kam die beruhigende, klangvolle stimme des bösen Milliardärs. „Das ist das mindeste was ich tun kann, Nach dem du geholfen hast meinen letzten Gefängnisausbruch zu inszenieren."

„Keine große Sache." Antwortete er. „Jeder hätte das Gefängnis Ansage System benutzen können, um ein hypnotisches Signal zu senden das alle Wachen glauben läst sie währen begnadigt worden."

Rhonda atmete schwer und hielt sich am Türrahmen fest. „Ruhig Mädchen…" sagte Sie. „…du warst schon oft im freien Fall…"

„Und hier kommt noch einer." Sagte Grimm, sprang aus der Tür und zog sie mit sich.

„Aaaaah!" schrie sie.

Viel später, rannte Kim in ihr Haus und die Treppe hoch in ihr Zimmer. Schule war vorbei, Training auch und das Mittagessen mit Ron war schneller vorbei als sie es sich gewünscht hatte. Zum Glück hatte Wade nicht wegen einer Mission angerufen, denn sie hatte nur noch 15 Minuten sich für ihren Job bei Club Banana fertig zu machen.

„Wie war dein Tag Liebling?" fragte Mrs. Possible und steckte ihren Kopf aus der Küche.

„So was von noch nicht vorbei!" sagte sie nahm die Stufen und ging in ihr Zimmer um sich umzuziehen. Als sie ankam sah sie Jim und Tim mit ihrem Computer und I-Pot rum tüftelnd. „Zwombies, Raus!" sagte sie gereizt. „So was von nicht in der Stimmung! Und alles was ihr mit meinen Sachen gemacht habt, macht ihr rückgängig wenn ich weg bin oder Mom und Dad erfahren von eurem versuch Foto Journalisten zu werden!"

„Eine echte…" sagte Jim.

„…Spielverderberin." Endete Tim. Sie hoben beide ihre Werkzeuge auf und kuckten böse als Kim sie aus dem Zimmer warf und die Tür hinter ihnen zuschlug. In einpaar Minuten hatte sie sich umgezogen, kam die Treppe runter und ging Richtung Tür.

„Vergiss nicht deine Hausarbeiten vorm schlafen gehen." Kam die Stimme ihres Vaters aus der Küche. Kim steckte ihren Kopf rein. Sie erinnerte sich an die Hausarbeiten mit einem erschöpften Seufzer.

„Kann ich das auf morgen verschieben?" fragte sie. „Es war einer dieser Tage."

Ihre Mom und ihr Dad saßen beide am Tisch und tranken Kaffee. Ihr Dad sah von seiner Zeitung auf, sein Blick freundlich aber streng. „Tchuldigung, Kimmy-bärchen." Sagte er. „Aber du kennst die Regeln für die Hausarbeiten. Jede muss zu einem bestimmen Tag gemacht sein, und frist für Staubsaugen ist Heute Nacht."

„Aber Dad…!" sagte sie mit ihrer schmoll stimme und tippte auf ihre Uhr. Er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber mein Liebling," sagte ihre Mutter, die stimme gleichermaßen freundlich und gnadenlos. „Jim und Tim haben ihre aufgaben schon gemacht, es währe nicht fair sie auch noch deine machen zu lassen."

Dr. Possible sah zu seiner Frau. „Meinst du, wir könnten einen Aufschub gewähren wenn sie weniger Zeit mit Training und Ausgehen ver…"

Kim seufzte schwer. „Ich machs sobald ich nach Hause komme!" sagte sie und ging zur Tür.

Auf dem weg zur Arbeit, neu arrangierte Kim kleine teile ihres Zeitplans im Kopf, und versuchte einen weg zu finden alles unterzubringen. Warum mussten es alle so schwer für sie machen? Sie wunderte sich ob einer ihrer Erz-Feinde sich jemals um so was kümmern musste. Bald sah sie das Einkaufzentrum vor sich. Ihre Gedanken waren noch bei ihrem Zeitplan und sie achtete nur halb auf den vertrauten weg zu Club Banana. Durch den fließenden Verkehr sah sie nicht die zwei Personen, arm in arm, auf der anderen Straßen Seite…

„Also das ist Middleton." Sagte Rhonda und sah sich um. „Hier lebt Kim Possible? Ich hasse es schon jetzt." Rueful war in ihrem Rucksack. Sie konnte ihn Atmen spüren, seine sich hebende und senkende Brust drückte sanft gegen ihren Rücken während er schlief.

„Ich weiß." Sagte Grimm. Seine Augen waren konzentrierter. „Halt ein Auge offen ob du einen von ihnen siehst. Wir wollen nicht das sie uns sehn bevor alles bereit ist." Er holte seine Kommunikator raus. „Zeit, Jade." Sagte er. „Bist du sicher was ihren Zeitplan angeht?"

„Tot sicher." Zwitscherte Jade mit einem Cowboy Akzent. „Tatsache, Kim ist gerade auf der anderen Straßen Seite an euch vorbei. Sie arbeitet in einem Laden namens „Club Banana." Im Middleton Einkaufzentrum."

Grimm sah über seine Schulter zum Einkaufszentrum. Er sah einen roten Haarschopf im Gebäude verschwinden und spürte wie Rhondas arm sich anspannte und ihn fester hielt.

„Nicht möglich!" sagte Sie. „Das ist der Laden wo wir all unsere Missions Outfitts kaufen!"

„Vergiss es." Sagte er und hielt sie im arm. „Ist das Packet angekommen?"

Jade sprach wieder. „Es sollte in seinem Briefkasten." Sagte sie. „Aber er wird erst in einpaar stunden zuhause sein."

„Das ist mehr als genug Zeit." Sagte Grimm.

„Da ist noch was." Sagte Jade. „Ich bin noch mal durch die unterlagen gegangen und hab was von dem geheimeren Zeug in Wades Daten gefunden. Da ist was über Stoppable das du wissen solltes…" sie sandte ihm die Daten auf den Kommunikator.

Grimms Augen blinzelten als er las. „Oh Man." Sagte er Kopfschüttelnd. „Das ist einfach _zu_ gut…"

„Was ist es?" fragte Rhonda.

„Eine Gelegenheit," sagte Grimm. „Um _drei_ Fliegen mit eine Klappe zu schlagen."

„Bist du dir sicher damit, Grimm?" fragte Rhonda. „Ich meine wir verlassen uns auf den Pausenclown damit es klappt."

„Ich weiß." Sagte Grimm. „Aber Stoppable ist gefährlicher als er aus sieht. Laut dem hier hat er Mystische Affenkräfte. So gut ich auch in tai Shing Pek Kwar bin, Ron Stoppable hat das Potential mich zu besiegen."

„Nicht möglich!" sagte Rhonda.

„Möglich." Sagte Grimm. „Der Hacken ist er weiß nicht wie er diese Potential nutzt. Er braucht nur… _Führung_. Und wir werden es ihm auf dem Silbertablett servieren."

„Du willst ihm _zeigen_ wie er dich besiegen kann?" fragte Rhonda erstaunt.

„Nein," erwiderte Grimm. „Ich sagte wir geben ihm Führung. Und wenn wir ihn richtig führen, wird er uns überhaupt nicht besiegen wollen." Rhonda war sogar noch verwirrter aber sagte nichts.

Später, gab Kim eine Plastiktüte mit dem Club Banana Logo einem Kunden, der sie mit einem lächeln nahm und zur Tür ging. „Danke das sie bei Club Banana eingekauft haben!" sagte sie fröhlich. Aber sobald der Kunde gegangen war sackte sie seufzend zusammen.

Monique hielt ihren Kopf schief und sah sie an. „Girl, du siehst mit genommener aus als der Katalog vom letzten Monat."

„Tchuldigung, Monique." Sagte sie gähnend. „Ich bin in einer Kerze mit zwei enden Situation."

Monique winkte ab. „Das hattest du schon. Wenn du Super-Schurken fesseln kannst. Kannst du auch das Normale Leben handeln, null Problemo."

„Es ist nicht nur das." Sagte Kim. „Nur einmal möchte ich das die Leute die es immer auf mich laden, selbst ihre last tragen würden."

„Wieso hab ich das Gefühl das Wort „Zwillinge" wird bald kommen?" sagte Monique lächelnd.

„Zwillinge!" sagte Kim Kopfschüttelnd. „Nicht zu vergessen die Rechnungen, und Bonnie, und Hausaufgaben, und…"

„Roooon!" Monique winkte und lächelte als Ron in den Laden kam. Er sah aus als käme er gerade von der Arbeit von der Arbeit. Er trug noch seine Smarty Markt Weste und sah sehr zufrieden wegen irgendetwas aus.

„Schönen Abend meine Damen!" sagte er mit einer Verbeugung. „Und darf der Ronster sagen ihr seht beide heute messerscharf aus?"

„Da schwebt einer auf Wolke 9." Sagte Monique und sah von Ron zu Kim und wieder zurück, mit einem wissenden leuchten in den Augen.

Ron schloss die Augen und richtete das Etikett auf seiner Weste. „Das liegt daran das ich in einem Raum mit dem schönsten Mädchen in Middleton und darüber hinaus bin." Sagte er ungeniert. „Aber heute Abend ist da noch ein Grund!"

Kim sah auf. „Was gibs?" fragte sie.

Ron gab ein stück Papier zu Kim. Es sah aus wie ein teurer Gutschein, gedruckt auf Karton mit einem Bueno Nacho Logo auf der Rückseite. „Check das aus KP! Das war heute in der Post! Bin gleich rüber gekommen um es dir zu zeigen!"

Kim las:

„_An Mr. Ron Stoppable: Aufgrund ihrer treuen Unterstützung unseres feinen __etablismoun__, wurden sie ausgewählt als Gewinner in unser neusten Bueno Nacho Werbekampagne für unsere geschätzten Kunden. Sie sind hiermit eigngeladen an unserem Bueno Nacho „Es-gibt-so-was-wie-ein–gratis-Essen" teilzunehmen. _

_Präsentieren sie einfach dieses Zertifikat bei der folgenden Adresse, unserer neusten Fiale und sie werden ein All-you-can-eat Festessen serviert bekommen, eine Freundlichkeit der Bueno Nacho Ag."_

„Wow – Glückwunsch, Ron." Sagte Kim und gab ihn dem Gutschein wieder.

Ron strahlte wie eine Sonne am stiehl. „geschätzter Kunde!" sagte er. „Bueno Nacho weiß was sie haben!" Er sah zu Kim. „Der Gutschein sagte nicht dass ich keinen Gast mitbringen kann." Sagte er. „Was sagst du, KP? Willst du sehen was es wirklich heißt wenn Ron Stoppable ein All-you-can-eat Essen bekommt?"

Kim fühlte sich schlecht. „Kann nicht," sagte sie. „Ich bin schon auf dünnem eis hier nach den letzten Missionen."

Ron sagte sichtbar, aber lächelte. Rufus, der aus Rons Tasche schaute machte es ihm gleich. „Ohhhh!" piepste er.

„Aber lass dich nicht abhalten." Sagte sie. „Wir sehn uns später bei dir."

Ron sah auf und lächelte „Wird nicht dasselbe sein ohne dich, KP." Sagte er. „Das _Essen_ wird nicht anders schmecken aber dennoch…"

„Hab spaß, RS!" sagte sie warm und gab ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Rons knie knickten fast ein. „Whaugh... oooh... uh... woah!" Sagte er rückwärts stolpernd. Als er aufhörte zu schwanken war er schon aus dem Laden. Er winkte Kim durchs Schaufenster zu, grinste dümmlich und war bald außer sicht.

Monique sah sie immer noch verschmitzt an. „Girl, ihn hat es _übel_ erwischt!"

Kim lächelte. Ein neuer Kunde kam in den Laden. Als sie sich daran machte den Kunden zu begrüßen flüsterte sie zu Monique. „Übel ist nicht das Wort das ich verwenden würde…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron parkte seinen Roller vor einem kleinen Gebäude. Er fühlte sich noch warm und kribbelig vom Kuss aber das änderte sich als er sich umsah. Das Gebäude sah dunkel und schmutzig aus, es war eingerahmt von größeren Gebäuden und dunklen Seitengassen auf beiden Seiten die es noch dunkler aussehen ließen. Die anderen Gebäude warfen lange Schatten über es als die Sonne langsam unterging. Er sah noch mal auf den Gutschein und wunderte er sich ob er sich in der Adresse geirrt hatte. Aber im Schaufenster war ein großes Schild „Bald hier – Bueno Nacho!" Er fühlte sich bestätigt und folgte dem Pfeil der in eine Seitengasse zeigte.

„wow, Rufus." Sagte er. „Ich hoffe die erwarten nicht viel Laufkundschaft ohne eine ordentliche Renovierung…"

„Hehm! Hehem!" bestätigte Rufus von Rons Tasche.

Es war sogar noch dunkler in der Gasse aber ein flackerndes Licht und ein weiteres Schild markierten den Eingang. Ron öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Es sah aus wie ein Bueno Nacho laden wenn auch ein bisschen schlicht. Es gab eine Theke mit einer Menutafel und einen Stuhl in der Mitte des Raums. Ein Mädchen stand hinter der Theke las wartete sich auf Bestellungen. Sie trug eine Bueno Nacho uniform und einen Sombrero den sie runter gezogen hatte, so dass er ihr Gesicht nicht richtig sehen konnte. Aber sie lächelte als Ron rein kam.

„Guten Abend!" sagte Ron, winkte und präsentierte den Gutschein. „Preisgewinner Ron Stoppable ist angekommen um seinen Preis abzuholen!" Rufus steckte seinen Kopf erwartungsvoll aus Rons Tasche.

„Käse! Jam jam jammmmm!" quiekte er aufgeregt und schnupperte die Luft. Rufus hielt inne, er konnte keinen Käse riechen oder anderes Essen das gekocht oder fertig gemacht wurde.

„He da Preisgewinner!" sagte das Mädchen sie hielt ihren Kopf immer noch geduckt. „Glückwunsch fürs gewinnen des ersten Bueno Nacho Es-gibt-so-was-wie-ein–gratis-Essen!"

Rufus erkannte die Stimme. Er keuchte und zerrte an Rons Hose, versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen aber Ron schaute schon hoch zum Menu. Das Mädchen sprach weiter. „Ich hoffe du bist hungrig, denn du wirst daran ersticken!" Dann sah sie auf und Ron spürte einen eisigen Schauer. Sie nahm den Sombrero ab und ein Wasserfall blonder haare fiel herab, Rhonda Fatigable sah ihn mit boshaften Triumph.

„_Rhonda_?" sagte Ron, seine stimme wurde kreischend.

Ron hörte die Tür hinter ihm zufallen und sah Grimm dort stehend und den einzigen Ausgang versperrend. „Hallo Ron." Sagte er grinsend. „Es ist eine Weile her." Er schritt vor und Ron drückte sich gegen die Theke, schrie und hüpfte als Rhonda hinter ihn trat.

„Ja!" sagte sie und schwang über die Theke. „Du rufst nicht an, du schreibst nicht! Ich dachte wir hätten was Besonderes!"

Ron versuchte zur Tür zukommen aber Grimm und Rhonda backten ihn bei je einem Arm und er wurde in den Stuhl gestoßen.

Rufus sprang aus seiner Tasche und rannte zur Tür doch ein kleines Wiesel sprang vor und blockte ihn mit einem kichern. Rufus bäumte sich auf als Rueful näher kam. Er war bereit um ihn herum zur Tür zustürmen als plötzlich eine Dunkelheit über ihn kam, mit einem metallischen klang fegte Rhonda ihn in einen Metallkäfig. Es gab ein laute klicken als die Tür zuschnappte. Für einen Moment rannte Rufus durch Käfig aber der einzige Ausgang war die nun fest verschlossene Tür und einpaar Luftlöcher durch die Kaum ein Schnurrhaar passte.

„Oh oh!" sagte er. Er kuckte durch eins der Löcher und sah Grimm und Rhonda auf Ron eindrangen.

„So versteh ich das richtig," sagte Ron schwach. „es gibt hier _keine_ Nacos?"

„Nein." Sagte Grimm und grinste auf sein hilflosen Gefangenen herab. „Aber wir haben etwas gerechten Nachtisch mit gebracht."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim ging an Rons Haus vorbei, erwartend ihn auf der Veranda zu sehen. Aber er war nicht da. Sie klopfte an der Tür und Mrs. Stoppable antwortete. „Oh, Hallo da Kim." Sagte sie ihre stimme mütterlich und freundlich wie immer.

„Hi Mrs. Stoppable." Sagte sie freundlich. „Haben sie Ron gesehen?"

„Nein." Sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Er ist nicht von Smarty Markt zurückgekommen Wir dachten er währe bei dir."

Kim ging den Gehweg nach Hause entlang nach dem sie sich verabschiedet hatte. Es war nicht typisch für Ron nicht aufzutauchen ohne anzurufen. Aber immerhin hatte er einen All-you-can-eat Gutschein. Sie konnte sich vorstellen wie er noch immer bei Bueno Nacho as, völlig ahnungslos wie spät es war. Sie sah auf ihre Uhr. Es wurde langsam Spät und sie hatte noch Hausaufgaben und ihre Hausarbeiten zu erledigen. Sie setzte ihren weg nach Hause fort und nahm sich vor ihn Morgenfrüh anzurufen. Sie dachte daran Wade zufragen ob er Ron orten konnte aber entschied sich dagegen.

„Komm schon Kim." Sagte sie zu sich selbst. „Aber so was von überreagiert." Sie stellte sich vor wie das Gespräch verlaufen würde, wenn sie Wade bat Ron zu finden wenn sie ihn vor einpaar stunden gesehen hatte. Sie konnte ihn praktisch, mit komisch verstellter stimme sagen hören – _„Oh – vermisst Kimmy ihren Ron-ron?"_, das tat sie – aber sie setzte ihren weg nach Hause fort und hoffte er hatte Spaß.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In einem anderen Teil der Stadt auf einem Hügel stand ein Lagerhaus umringt von einem Maschendrahtzaun. Es war dunkel und verlassen mit einem „zutritt verboten" Schild hier und da am Zaun hängend.

Drinnen stießen Grimm und Rhonda, Ron in einen weiteren Stuhl. Klammern schlossen sich um seine Handgelenke und Knöcheln, hielten ihn Schach. Er zappelte für eine weile, dann keuchte er und saß still. „Also gut, was wollt ihr?" fragte er. „Wenn es wegen der Sache mit den Elektromagneten ist, sogar ihr müsst zugeben sie haben gut funktioniert…"

„Oh ja sie haben funktioniert." Sagte Grimm mit einer spur ärger in der Stimme. „Aber zu was wir wollen? Sogar ein pinkes Faultier wie du müsste es inzwischen raus haben." Sagte Grimm.

Ron saß auf. „Wo her weist du das ich ein…"

„Wir wissen _alles_ über dich, Ron Stoppable." Sagte er. „Wir haben dich beobachtet – genau wie dein Partner. Der unterschied zwischen ihr und uns ist – Wir sind _ehrlich_ zu dir."

„Ich hab so was von keine Ahnung was du meinst." Sagte Ron und sah von einem zum anderen.

„Dann ist es Zeit das wir einpaar Sachen erklären." Sagte Grimm. „Du hast wahrscheinlich schon bemerkt das wir hier eine menge Störsender hier haben. Das ist damit Wade dich nicht verfolgen kann!"

Ron starrte sie an und sah sich dann verwirrt um. Da waren wirklich jede menge Schüsseln, Anntennen und Geräte auf gestellt. „Mich verfolgen? Junge du hast sie nicht alle!"

Grimm lächelte. „Ganz recht – sie vertrauen dir nicht genug um es dir zu sagen. Aber ich gebe dir die Wahrheit. Hast du dich nie gewundert, alle die male die du gefangen wurdest, all die Solomissionen auf denen du warst, wie Kim dich immer finden konnte egal wo du warst?"

Rhonda nahm ein Skalpell und eine Pinzette. Ron zappelte in seinem Stuhl als sie hinter ihn trat. „Vorsicht Rhonda." Sagte Grimm. „Wir wollen ihm nicht weh tun."

Ron fühlte wir Rhonda seinen Kopf runter drückte, für einen Augenblick währte er sich, dann schrie er als er einen scharfen schmerz im Nacken fühlte. „Au!"

„Nicht _sehr_." Lächelte Grimm.

So schnell der Schmerz gekommen war, war er vorbei. Ron fühlte wie Rhonda ein Pflaster grob auf seinen Nacken klebte und dann etwas zu Grimm gab nach dem sie es an etwas Wolle abgewischt hatte.

Grimm lehnte sich runter und hielt es vor Rons Augen. Es war ein kleiner Mikrochip, halb so groß wie eine Briefmarke. „Dein so genanter „Freund" Wade hat das hier unter deine Haut implantiert. Er hatte dich seit Jahren verwannst – verfolgte dich überall hin. Er und Kim haben dich tag und Nacht beobachtet wie einen Käfer in nem Glas."

Rons Kinn fiel in erstaunen. „Sie… würden das nicht tun." Sagte er doch seine Stimme war voller Unsicherheit. „Kim hätte es mir _gesagt_!"

Grimm lachte. „Es ist hart oder – zu erfahren das all das Gerede über Freundschaft und Vertrauen das die dir dein leben lang gefüttert haben nichts ist als ein Haufen lügen? Zu wissen das trotz allem was du getan hast – nach all den Opfern die du gebracht hast, das sie dich nur benutzt haben und hinter deinen Rücken über dich lachen! Der Chip war bestimmt hilfreich für sie – aber es ist der kalte, harte Beweis das nicht mal das Mädchen das behauptet sie würde dich Lieben nicht an dich _Glaubt_!"

„Nicht… möglich…" sagte Ron aber seine Stimme war nur noch ein zitterndes flüstern.

„Es mag dir nicht gefallen," sagte Grimm. „Aber Rhonda und ich wahren ehrlicher zu dir als Kim es _jemals_ war. Ich möchte das du dich daran erinnerst – es wird das was du tun wirst so viel leichter machen."

„So, und was genau soll ich tun?" sagte Ron. „Ihr zwei redet ja ganz schön aber ihr seit die langweiligsten Schurken die ich kenne!"

Rhonda grinste breit. „Langweilig, was?" sagte sie. „Na bleib noch etwas Pausenclown, denn wir werden ein bisschen Leben in die Sache bringen!"

Grimm war zu einer Kiste gagangen. Als er zurückkehrte zu der Stelle wo Ron an seinen Stuhl gefesselt war, sah Ron das er etwas trug das aussah wie ein Helm. Mit einem Schreck erkannte er es.

„Oh Junge, du willst das nicht in meiner nähe haben!" sagte er und sah auf den Attitudinator. „Glaub mir, das steht mir überhaupt nicht!"

„Ich weis genau was es mit dir gemacht hat." Sagte er. „Es hat mal Drakkens böses auf dich übertragen. Seit dem hat HenchCo ein paar Verbesserungen vorgenommen. Der Attitudinator kann jetzt tatsächlich Gut und Böse entfernen und in abnehmbaren Kapseln speichern. Wir müssen nicht Böses von jemanden auf dich übertragen – wir müssen nur das Gute aussaugen!"

Ron zappelte wieder aber Rhonda hielt ihn fest während Grimm ihm den Attitudinator auf dem Kopf setzte. „He kommt schon!" sagte Ron. „Das ist Krass- Krank!"

Rhonda lehnte sich näher bis ihre Gesichter fast Nase an Nase waren. „Macht es das _Krasnk_ oder _Kranss_?" fragte sie mit einem boshaften grinsen.

„Kim!" schrie er instinktiv, auch wenn er wusste das sie nicht hier war. Er dachte für einen Augenblick dass der Chip wohl doch keine schlechte Idee war, aber im Moment half das nichts.

Grimm schaltete den Helm an. Ron wurde steif und fing an im Stuhl zu zittern, ein Ausdruck von schock und Angst im Gesicht. Auf der Rechten seite des Attitudinator war ein blinkendes blaues Licht und ein helles rotes blink Licht auf der Linken Seite. „Füße… kribbeln…" sagte er in gespannter hoher stimme.

Grimm stellte etwas an den Kontrollen ein und das blaue Licht schien in eine Glaskapsel zu fließen und das blaue Licht am Helm selbst flackerte und ging aus. Grimm nahm dir glühende Kapsel vom Gehäuse und reichte sie Rhonda. „Sei vorsichtig damit." Sagte er. „Wir brauchen das vielleicht später noch." Er wandte sich zu Ron der keuchend im Stuhl hing. Grimm schaltete den Attitudinator ab nahm ihn und legte ihn zurück in den Kasten.

Rhonda sah in an. „So…" sagte sie. „Wie lange bis wir wissen ob es geklappt hat?"

Grimm schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht lange, glaube ich." Sagte er. „Es hat das letzte eine weile gedauert um zu wirken, laut den Missions Daten die Jade gehackt hat. Aber es hat gewirkt. Lass ihn erstmal angekettet."

„Wie wissen wir dass er es nicht nur spielt?"

Grimm lächelte. „Wenn seine Haut blau wird."

Fortsetzung Folgt!


	3. Chapter 3

Kim Possible ist Eigentum von Disney, Team Propable ist Eigentum von Greg Fisk.

Text und Bild von Greg Fisk (alias Slyrr), übersetzt von Tobias Dreser (alias Nethar)

(Anmerkung des Übersetzers: Diese Geschichte ist die Fortsetzung von All Things Propable http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/47c7e2bb00008107069036b0 und spielt nach den Ereignissen der ersten Folge der 4Staffel von Kim Possible aber vor den Ereignissen der Episode Stoppt Team Go.)

**Zorpox Rückkehr**

Kapitel 3:

Verzweifelt gesucht.

Kim erwachte am nächsten Morgen mehr oder weniger erholt. Sie hatte ihre Hausaufgaben und Arbeiten erledigt und fühlte sich weniger bedrängt nach einer durchschlafenden Nacht. Sogar ihre schwelende Wut auf Jim und Tim war verflogen.

„Vergiss nicht dass du heute mit Küchenarbeit daran bist!" sagte ihre Mutter als Kim das Haus verließ.

„Meine Hände sind zum Abwaschen bereit!" sagte sie fröhlich als sie durch die Tür trat. Jim und Tim rannten bereits die Straße entlang mit ihren Rucksäcken geschultert. Kim wartete am Bordstein und sah auf ihre Uhr. Sie sah die Straße auf und ab, erwartend Rons Roller mit Ron über dem Lenker gebeugt zu sehen. Aber er war nirgends zu sehen.

Mehrere Minuten vergingen und Kim wurde langsam nervös. Sie benutze den ihren Kimmunikator um Rons Festnetz Nummer zu anzurufen. Eine weibliche stimme ging ran. „Hallo?" Kim erkannte die Stimme von Rons Mutter.

„Mrs. Stoppable?" sagte sie.

„Oh Kim!" antwortete sie ihre stimme klang besorgt. „Gott sei dank bist du es! Hast du Ron heute schon gesehen?"

Kims sorge wuchs. „Nein – ich rufe an um zufragen ob sie wissen wo er ist…"

„Er ist gestern nicht nach Hause gekommen!" sagte Mrs. Stoppable und klang un verängstigt. „Wir können auch Rufus nicht finden."

Kim wurde geschäftsmäßig. „Beruhigen sie sich Mrs. Stoppable," sagte sie. „Ich bin an der Sache dran. Ich werde ihn finden und mich wieder bei ihnen melden." Sie verabschiedete sich von Rons Mutter und drückte eine abgenutzte Schnellwahltaste. „Wade!" sagte sie knapp. „Ron ist heute nicht aufgetaucht mich abzuholen und seine Mutter sagt er ist seit gestern weg."

„Oh…" sagte er lächelnd. „Vermisst Kimmy ihren Ron-r…"

„Bemerke ernstes Gesicht, Wade!" sagte sie und zeigte auf ihre zusammen gezogen Augenbrauen. „Ich muss wissen wo er ist!"

„OK." Sagte er und ließe die witzige stimme sein. „Was soll ich tun."

„OK Ethik außer acht gelassen…" sagte sie und sah unbequem aus. „… er hat noch immer den Chip richtig?"

„Gib mir 5 Minuten und ich sag dir wo er ist!" sagte er, wackelte mit den Fingern und fing an zu Tippen. Nach einpaar Minute wechselte sein Ausdruck von entspannt lächelnd zu verwundet und dann zu verwirrt.

Kim sah in gespannt an. „Sag mir du weist wo er ist und kannst dich nur nicht entscheiden wie du es mir sagst." Sagte sie

„Das ist Mega- schräg, Kim." Sagte er und wandte sich in seinem Stuhl von Schirm zu Schirm. „Ich kriege überhaupt kein Signal."

Kim griff den Kimmunikator fester. „OK." Sagte sie. „Wir tun es auf die altmodische art. Das letztemal hab ich ihn gestern Abend im Club Banana gesehen."

„Hat er gesagt wo er hin wollte?" fragte Wade und sah von den Monitoren direkt zu ihr.

Kim dachte nach und erinnerte sich. „Er hatte ein freies Essen bei Bueno Nacho gewonnen und sollte es bei ihrer neuen Fiale abholen."

„Bin dran." Sagte Wade. „Ich melde mich sobald ich was habe."

Kim stand weiter am Bordstein, schaltete den Kimmunikator ab und sah noch mal die Straße runter, noch hoffend dass er auftauchen würde aber da war nur der Morgenverkehr. Sie seufzte und ging die Straße entlang. Bis Wade sich wieder meldete konnte sie nichts tun als zur Schule gehen und dort nach ihm zu suchen. Sie hoffte das es ihm gut ging – und dachte düster, das wenn er OK war sie ihm eine Verpassen würde dafür das er ihre solche angst gemacht hat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grimm wühlte in mehren Kisten mit Ausrüstung die Jade mit geschickt hatte. Die Nacht war lang gewesen, Rhonda stand vom Tisch auf, auf dem sie geschlafen hatte und massierte ihre steifen Schultern und Rücken.

Sie sah zum Stuhl an dem Ron gefesselt war. „Hey Grimm!" zwitscherte sie. „Schau dir _das_ an!" Grimm trat an ihre Seite. Ron saß aufrecht in seinem Stuhl, seine Augenbrauen wütend zusammen gezogen und seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Seine Haut war hell blau. „Was meinst du?" fragte Rhonda lächelnd. „Soll wir ihn noch ein bissen länger kochen lassen?"

„Nein," sagte Grimm. „Ich denke er ist genau richtig." Er trat vor und Ron knirschte mit den Zähnen und sah ihn an.

„Ihr könnt das nicht mit mir machen!" zischte Ron. Seine Stimme war nun höher und klang rauer. „Niemand hält mich gefangen! Niemand!"

„Ich bitte um Entschuldigung!" sagte Grimm und ging vor den Stuhl in die Knie. „Wir wollten nur sicherstellen das du sicher hier her ankommst. Wenn du bereit bist werden wir dich jetzt los machen. Du hattest ein Projekt das vorzeitig unterbrochen wurde."

„Du…" sagte Ron. „Ich erinnere mich! Ich hatte fast den Welt Vorrat an Nacos in meiner Gewalt! Aber mein Plan wurde vereitelt… von Kim Possible!" als er den Namen sagte wurde sein Gesicht und seine Haltung hart.

„Du bist jetzt frei da anzufangen wo du aufgehört hast." Sagte Grimm. „Und wenn wir dir irgendwie helfen können – brauchst du es nur zusagen."

„Was ist für euch drin?" fragte Ron misstrauisch und knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Ich bin ganz dafür Leuten zu helfen denen meiner Meinung nach unrecht getan wurde." Sagte er. „Du hast den Naco erfunden aber Bueno Nacho hat dir nur einen check geschickt. Und sie werden weiter reich an deiner Erfindung. Ich will dir nur geben was dein Recht ist. Sieh uns einfach als… deine Helferlein."

Grimm öffnete die Klammern die Ron an den Stuhl banden. Ron stand langsam auf und schüttelte seine jetzt freien Hände. Grimm machte eine kleine Verbeugung. „Ich habe auch Kleidung zum wechseln mit gebracht falls du willst." Er zeigte auf eine Nische die erleuchtet wurde.

Rons Augen leuchteten. „Ooooh!" sagte er. „Ganz mein Still!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim ging durch die Flure der Middleton High, ihre Augen huschten hier hin und da hin, in der Hoffnung einen vertrauten Blondschopf zu sehen. Sie konnte die Anzeigetafel draußen sehen auf der in unpassenden Buchstaben stand, „Fundsachen werden heute ausgeräumt". Sie ging zu Rons Spind und in alles Klassen die er hatte und sah mit wachsender sorge den lehren Parkplatz wo er immer seine Roller abstellte. Sie wandte sich sogar an Mr. Barhin um zu sehn ob er Ron gerade dazwischen hatte oder ihn Nachsitzen ließ.

„Hat irgend wer von euch Ron gesehn?" fragte sie das Cheerleader Team die im Flur schwatzten.

Bonnie grinste. „Wieso denkst du wir hätten deinen Freund…"

„Spar's dir Bonnie!" unterbrach Kim. „Er ist seit gestern verschwunden! Wenn du weist wo er ist, _spucks aus_!" sie hatte keine nerven für Bonnie und merkte erst als sie ihren Satz beendet hatte wie schrill sie klang.

Bonnie sah geschockt aus bei Kims Zorn und stand nur da, ihr sonst hochnäsiges Gesicht vollkommen lehr. Tara mischte sich ein als die Stille sich ausbreitete. „Wir haben ihn heute noch nicht gesehen, Kim." Sagte sie ängstlich. „Ist er wirklich verschwunden?"

„Das versuche ich heraus zufinden." Sagte sie mit gesenkter stimme. „Wenn ihr ihn seht – ruft mich bitte an."

„Ja." Sagte Bonnie nur. Kim drehte sich um und ging.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rhonda hätte beinahe laut gelacht wenn Ron aus dem neben Raum kam. Er trug einen purpur-schwarzen Overall mit einem goldenen Gürtel. Seine Hände und Füße steckten in violetten Handschuhen und Stiefeln mit schwarzen enden. Ein großes Rechteck auf seiner Brust zeigte ein Z in buntem Muster. Von seinen Schultern flatterte ein roter Umhang mit hohem Kragen. Er trug eine rote Schutzbrille und eine komischen Hut der mehr wie eine lila Mütze aussah.

„Ah!" sagte Ron krümmte seine Hände und sah an sich herab. „Viel besser! Ich sehe ihr habt einpaar Änderungen vorgenommen…"

Grimm lächelte leicht. „Ich dachte mir dass die Unterhosen nicht so würdevoll sind wie du es magst."

„Ach!" sagte Ron abwertend. „So ist es auch gut! Nun zum geschäftlichen! Ich werde die Welt in solches Chaos stürzen das sie sich ergibt." Sagte er und Klatschte in die Hände. „Was habt ihr zur Verfügung?"

Grimm sah in an und antwortete. „Dich." Sagte er erst. „Mich, Rhonda und Rueful. Und alles in diesem Lagerhaus."

Ron zog eine Grimasse. Er sah sich im Lagerhaus um als schätzte er alles ab. Da lagen eine menge Altmetallhaufen hier und da, viele große Holzkisten und eine Kontrollkonsole mit hohen Stufen. „Paaa!" sagte er. „Na gut ich mag Herausforderungen! Die Welt dachte sie wäre sicher vor mir aber ich werde es _ihnen_ zeigen! Ich werde böses von hier verbreiten biss sie um gnade bettelnd angerochen kommen!" er machte eine Faust und schlug mehrmals in seine Hand und lachte krächzte als hätte er tatsächlich die Welt in der Hand und zermalmte sie zu Staub.

„Sag einfach was du willst und wir machen uns dran." Sagte Grimm. „Aber darf ich dir erstmal zur Vorsicht raten. Immerhin sind wir nur zutritt."

„Dann brauchen wir eben mehr!" sagte Ron grinsend und hielt seinen Umhang vor sich wie ein Vampir. „_Viel_ mehr!" er schlug sich gegen die Stirn sein Mund öffnete sich zu einem weiten Grinsen. „Ja… das ist die Idee!" er sah sich um. „Ich sollte es schaffen mit den was ihr hier habt," sagte er. „Aber ich brauche anständiges Werkzeug!"

„Eigentlich," sagte Grimm. „Glaub ich da ist nur ein Werkzeug das du brauchst."

„Und das wäre?" fragte Ron mit wirbelndem Umhang.

Grimm lächelte, die Erinnerung der letzten Tage ging ihm durch den Kopf.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eine Nacht zuvor, in der Yamanouchi Schule, schliefen die Schüler und Sensei bis sie von einem donnernden gong geweckt wurden. Jeder war nach draußen gerannt und sah eine Figur in schwarz die mit einem Stab gegen einen großen Gong in der Mitte des Trainings Gelände schlug. Sie starrten zur Figur und Sensei trat vor und hob seine Stimme über den lärm.

„Wer bist du und warum störst du den Schlummer meiner Schüler?"

Die Figur ließ den Stab fallen und drehte sich um. Sie sah wie ein Mädchen aus aber ihr Gesicht war mit einer Maske verdeckt. Nur ihre Augen waren sichtbar und Sensei konnte sehen das sie wegen irgend etwas nervös war, aber auch wild entschlossen.

„Ich bin die mächtige… äh….Ninjella!" schrie sie. Sogar die Wachen auf den Mauern der Schule sahen runter in den hof, auf diese bizarre Störung

Starrend. „Ich bin gekommen um euren besten Schüler eurer jämmerlichen Schule heraus zufordern um zu sehen wessen Kung-Fu stärker ist!"

Sensei sah sie an. „Ninjella?" fragte er mit einer gehoben Augebraue.

„Ja…" sagte das Mädchen, und sah verlegen unter ihrer Maske aus. „Das ist was ich gesagt habe und dabei bleibe ich! Also was ist jetzt, Opa? Werdet ihr meine Herausforderung an nehmen oder leckt ihr meine Stiefel in unterwerfung?"

„Meister!" sagte Yori mit einer Verbeugung. „Erlaubt mir die Ehre der Yamanouchi Schule zu verteidigen!"

Sensei nickte leicht und Yori stellte sich vor Ninjella. Ninjella machte einpaar laute, schrille Schreie und stand in amateurhafter Kranich Stellung. Yori schritt vorsichtig auf sie zu mit einem Ausdruck von Unglauben.

„Glaubst du ein dürrer Kümmerling wie du könnte die mächtige Ninjella besigen?" sagte sie und nahm verschieden Posen ein. „Ich weis wie ich mit deiner Sorte fertig werde!" Sie brachte ihre Hände vor sich zusammen in einer reihe komplizierter Gesten und schrie dann.

„Jutzu der Schatten Doppelgänger!!!"

Alle starrten Ninjella an, die still stand nach dem sie das Geschrieen hatte. Für einpaar Sekunden war es ruhig aber nichts passierte.

Ninjella sah auf ihre Hände. „Ach warte…" sagte sie. „Hab vergessen – das gibt es gar nicht."

Dann stieß sie ein „Ufff" aus als Yori sie mit einem Sprung Tritt erwischte. Ninjella flog zurück gegen den Gong der einen lauten ton durch die ganze Schule hallte. Mehrere Schüler kicherten als Ninjella wieder aufstand. Sie schaute an Yori vorbei und sah eine dunkle Gestallt über die Mauer aus der Schule schlüpfen.

Sofort fing sie wieder an zu laut schreien und zu posieren. „Ihr habt euch als würdige Gegner für die mächtige Ninjella erwiesen! Wenn ich zurückkehre werde ich euch alle besiegen und eure Schule zerstören! Ich bin Ninjella! Ich habe gesprochen!" Sie griff in ihre Weste und holte etwas hervor, sie war es vor sich auf den Boden und es gab einen hellen blitz und einen lauten knall.

Als die Schüler auf hörten zu blinzeln war sie fort. Aber von der Seite hörte sie einen schrei, sie war über einen Stein gestolpert war als sie zum Tor rannte. Sie raffte sich auf und rannte so schnell sie konnte und verschwand in der Nacht. „Ninjella rules!" echote ihr ruf.

Alle starrten still in die Nacht. Schließlich sprach Yori. „Das… war abgefahren." Sagte sie sanft.

Sensai streichelte grüblerisch seinen Bart. „Ja." Sagte er. „Das war in der „abgefahren". Ich glaube das mehr dahinter steckt als man sieht."

Später saßen Rhonda und Grimm in einem Überschalljet zurück zu in die Staaten.

„Danke fürs mitnehmen Electronique." Rief Grimm zum Cockpit.

„Kein Problem!" reif eine Stimme zurück. „Mit den Bauteilen die ihr für mich gestohlen habt kann ich meinen Plan gegen Go City starte! Ich hoffe dein Plan ist gut verlaufen mein hübscher!"

Rhonda knurrte, dann hustete und keuchte sie und hielt sich den Bauch.

„Entspann dich." Sagte Grimm. „Du hattest eine harte Nacht."

„Ich würde für keinen außer dir einen Tritt in den Bauch einstecken, Grimm." Sagte sie.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich." Sagte er. „Aber… Ninjella?"

Rhonda zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie viele gut Ninjamädchen nahmen gibt es schon? Also warum muste ich meinen erniedrigenden Fall-Tanz vor der ganzen Schule auf führen?"

Grimm holte einen schwarzen Kasten unter den Sitz hervor und öffnete ihn. „Damit ich mich rein schleichen und das hier stibitzen konnte." Er öffnete den Deckel und enthüllte ein glänzendes Schwert.

Rhonda setzte ihr „Was auch immer" Gesicht auf. „Du weist so was kriegst du bei Ebay für 15Mäuse, oder?" sagte sie.

„Nicht dieses hier. Es heißt das Lotus Schwert. Damit werden wir zehnmal so sehr Rocken wie bisher!" nahm den Griff in die Hand und hob es auf. Rhonda sah in neugierig an, denn es sah so aus als konzentrierte er sich, aber wie bei ihrem Schatten Doppelgängern passierte nichts. Nach einpaar Sekunden öffnete Grimm seine Augen und runzelte die Stirn.

Rhonda sah ihn eine weile still an. „Also DAS kriegst du gratis bei Ebay." Sagte sie schließlich.

Grimm starrte in den Kasten. Innen waren die feinen Linien von drei Japanischen Buchstaben und ein bild das aus sah wie ein Affe…

In der Yamanouchie Schule, betrat Meister Sensai die Meditationskammer nicht lange nach Ninjellas flucht. Alle Schüller waren da und wieder zu bett geschickt worden. Alles schien an seinem Platz zu sein aber er fühlte sich unwohl. Es war der wichtigste Instinkt eines Ninjas betrug zu durchschauen und etwas stimmte hier nicht.

Er überprüfe den Tresor mit dem Geld der Schule aber nichts fehlte. Es fehlten auch keine der antiken Schriftrollen aus der Bibliothek. Er fand keinen beweis das irgend etwas gemacht wurde. Erst als er den Kasten mit dem Lotus Schwert überprüfte merkte er dass etwas nicht stimmte. Als er ihn öffnete sah er ein Schwert vom gleichen gewischt und Form das aber eindeutig nicht das Lotus Schwert war.

Die Yamanouchi Schüler hörten zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht den Gong und gingen in den Hof, um zu sehen das es diesmal Sensei war der sie rief.

Sein Gesicht war ernst. Yori sah zu ihm. „Meister!" sagte sie mit hoher besorgter stimme. Was war passiert? War Ninjella zurückgekehrt?

Sensai runzelte die Stirn. „Wir müssen Ninjella finden sofort." Sagte er. „Wir wurden getäuscht."

Am nächsten Morgen. Grimm hielt inne bevor er zur Küche. „Gemischt." Sagte es zu seiner Mutter. Unter seinem Arm hielt er den Kasten mit dem Lotus Schwert – eine Waffe, die wie er jetzt wusste, nutzlos für ihn war.

„Na gut, du hast gestern ein Packet bekommen. Ich hab es in dein Zimmer gelegt. Und Frühstück ist in 10 Minuten fertig, Grimm." Sagte Mrs. Propable.

Grimm drängte die Angelegenheit mit dem Lotus Schwert in seinen Hinterkopf. Wenn das Packet enthielt was er erwartete hatte er andere Sachen zu bedenken.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grimm sah zu Ron und öffnete eine der Kisten in denen er vorhin gewühlt hatte. Darin waren verschiedene Teile, Schaltkreise und ein schwarzer Kasten.

Er legte ihn vor Ron auf den Tisch. „Ich weiß du hast die Mystische Affenkraft in dir." Sagte er. „Nutze sie – und _das_ hier." Er öffnete den Kasten und das Lotus Schwert glänzte hell. „Es sei den du findest es zu altmodisch."

Rons Augen die bereits vor bösem gestrahlt hatten schienen noch heller und er grinste von Ohr zu Ohr. „Ah!" sagte er. „Ronuka kommt früh dieses Jahr!" Er legte seine Hand auf den Griff des Lotus Schwerts und hob es auf.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim nahm an den erstenpaar Stunden teil aber hörte kaum ein Wort das die Lehrer sagte. Sie hatte ihren Kimmunikator auf den Tisch, breit ihn auf zu heben so bald Wade sich meldete. Aber der Kimmunikator blieb schrecklich still. Sie wieder stand dem verlangen ihn anzurufen, sie wusste er arbeitete am besten wenn er nicht gestört wurde. Zwischen den Stunden ging sie zu ihren Spind und war erleichtert als Wade auf dem Schirm erschien.

„Hoffe so was von auf gute Nachrichten." Sagte Kim. Aber Wade runzelte die Stirn.

„Sorry, Kim." Sagte er Kopfschüttelnd. „Ich hab ihn nicht gefunden – aber mir kommt das Komische schon aus den Ohren. Du sagtest Ron hätte etwas bei Bueno Nacho gewonnen?"

„Das hab ich gesagt." Antwortete Kim.

Wade runzelte noch mehr. „Ich bin durch die Bueno Nacho Webseite gegangen und hab ihre Daten gehackt." Sagte er. „Die habe keine Werbeaktion in Middelton nur den normalen Verkauf und da war nichts über ein gratis Essen."

„12,0 auf der Merkwürdigkeitsskala." Sagte Kim.

„Das war noch nicht alles," sagte Wade. „Es gibt keine neuen Fialen in Middelton."

„Das gefällt mir immer weniger!" sagte Kim.

„Du hast nicht zufällig die Adresse gesehen zu der Ron wollte?" fragte Wade.

Kim biss sich auf die Lippe. So beschäftig wie sie gestern gewesen war, hatte sie nicht mal dran gedacht auf die Adresse zu sehen. Es erschien in ihrem Kopf nur als verschwommene Lienen auf dem Gutschein. „Ich hab nicht dran gedacht sie zu lesen." Gab sie zu.

„Ich suche dann wohl weiter." Sagte Wade. „Ich schaue mal ob irgendwer vor kurzem was gemietet oder gekauft hat in der Stadt." Er hielt inne und sah zu Kim. „Keine Sorge wir finden ihn."

„Danke, Wade." sagte sie leise.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rhonda saß mit dem Fuß wackelnd im Lagerhaus. Ron näherte sich einer reihe von Kisten auf der anderen Seite des Gebäudes. „Das Lotus Schwert." Sagte sei. „Du hast so einen Aufwand gemacht um es zu bekommen und dann gibst du es ihm einfach so."

„Weil ich heraus gefunden hab das ich es nicht benutzen kann." Sagte er. „Nur jemand mit Mystischen Affenkräften kann es benutzen. Als ich die unterlagen gesehen ab die Jade gehackt hat hab ich sie es mit schicken lassen."

„Ist es das wert?" fragte sie.

Ron hob das Lotus Schwert, und mit einem blitzen, verwandelte sich die Klinge in ein Brecheisen mit dem er die Kisten öffnete.

„Wau!" sagte Rhonda. „Also doch nicht nur tricks und humbuk!"

Grimm lächelte still als die Lotus Schwert sich zurück in ein Schwert verwandelte. „Hi-ho hi-ho!" sang Ron. „Ich bin vergnügt und Froh!"

Einige Stunden später starrte Rhonda in Verwunderung als Ron nahezu besessen arbeitete. Er hielt das Lotus Schwert in der Hand während er arbeitete und es änderte ständig die Form. Zu erst war es ein Schraubenschlüssel, dann ein Schraubenzieher, dann eine Zange es wurde sogar ein Schweißgerät in seiner Hand. Er arbeitete am Tisch und manchmal zeigte er mit dem Lotus Schwert in einen anderen teile des Lagerhauses, und dann verwandelte es sich in einen glänzenden metal Arm der von hier und da dinge auf hob und sie zu ihm brachte bevor es sich in etwas anderes verwandelte.

„Ziemlich cool." Sagte Rhonda. „Aber lassen wir… ihn einfach machen was immer er will?" und sah Grimm an. „Das scheint mir irgendwie Falsch."

„Vertrau mir." Sagte Grimm. „Nach allem was ich gelesen hab, ist es das Beste wenn wir im aus dem Weg gehen, ihn machen lassen was immer er plant und dann nicht überrascht scheinen wenn er es macht." Er sah zu den offen liegenden Schaltkreisen und Bauteilen der großen Maschine die langsam in der Mitte des Lagerhauses gestallt annahm.

Rhonda nahm seine Hand und drückte sie. „Aber er ist jetzt böse – was wird ihn davon abhalten uns übers Ohr zu hauen?"

Grimm nickte. „Vertraue – aber geh auf Nummer sicher." Sagte er. „Solang wir klar stellen das wir nichts anderes wollen als ihm zu dienen und _ihn_ nicht übers Ohr hauen, sind wir sicher – mehr oder weniger."

Abseits in einem Käfig der in einem noch stärkeren Käfig stand, hielt Rufus die Gitterstäben seines Gefängnisses und sah murrend nach draußen. Sie hatten ihm eine Schüssel Wasser und was zu Futtern gegeben aber ansonsten war er hilflos. Er schaute durch die Gitter zu einem der schmutzigen Fenster durch das einzelne Sonnenstrahlen fielen. „Kim!" sagte er leise und wunderte sich wo sie blieb.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim war noch nie so außer sich. Sie überließ das Training Bonnie ohne lang darüber nachzudenken. Bonnie hatte nicht ein Wort zu ihr gesagt seit sie im Flur ausgeflippt war, nicht mal als Kim an der Seitenlinie auf und abging, immer wieder sah sie auf ihren Kimmunikator und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Da Bonnie niemals in irgendeiner weise nett zu Kim war, war das wohl ihre art zu sagen dass sie verstand wie besorgt Kim war.

Auf dem Heimweg rief sie noch mal Wade an.

„Niemand hat diese Woche irgendetwas für Restaurant oder ähnliches gemietet oder gekauft." Sagte er. „Das heißt nur dass sie sich wahrscheinlich irgendwo Verstecken ohne zuzahlen. Ich suche jetzt nach berichten über unbefugtes betreten und ich hab ein Ohr zum Polizeifunk. Wenn ich auch nur einen pieps höre bin ich an der Sache dran."

„Nicht das ich kein vertrauen in dich habe Wade," sagte Kim kopfschüttelnd. „Aber ich muss etwas unternehmen sonst wird ich..."

„Das hab ich mir schon gedacht." Sagte Wade mit einem schwachen lächeln. „Mach dich zuhause fertig. Wir teilen uns auf und durch suchen die ganze Stadt."

Sobald sie zu hause war rannte Kim sofort nach oben. Sie war dankbar das ihre Brüder nicht wieder dinge in ihrem Zimmer auseinander nahmen. Eine Sache weniger um die sie sich Sorgen musste. Sie wusste das sie für nicht abspülen später büssen würde und das sie fürs nicht zur Arbeit erscheinen gefeuert werden könnte. Aber sie dachte an Ron und verdrängte das alles.

„_Ron, wo bist du?"_ dachte sie.

(Anmerkung des Übersetzers: Hier ist leider wieder mal ein fantastisches Wortspiel in der Übersetzung verloren gegangen im englischen Original von Greg Fisk ist der Titel des Kapitels Searching form y missing Peace. Eine passende Beschreibung für die Sorge die sich Kim, aus gutem Grund um Ron macht)


	4. Chapter 4

Kim Possible ist Eigentum von Disney, Team Propable ist Eigentum von Greg Fisk.

Text und Bild von Greg Fisk (alias Slyrr), übersetzt von Tobias Dreser (alias Nethar)

(Anmerkung des Übersetzers: Diese Geschichte ist die Fortsetzung von All Things Propable http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/47c7e2bb00008107069036b0 und spielt nach den Ereignissen der ersten Folge der 4Staffel von Kim Possible aber vor den Ereignissen der Episode Stoppt Team Go.)

**Zorpox Rückkehr**

Kapitel 4:

Erstes Treffen alter Freunde

Grimm war beeindruckt. Die Maschine die Ron baute war bereits riesig und Wuchs weiter zur hohen Decke. Ein Netzwerk von Schienen und Gerüsten spannte wie ein Spinnennetz sich um sie, Ron rannte hier hin und dorthin, reparierte dies, justierte das, fügte neue Komponenten und mehr Stützstrukturen hinzu während er hin und her rannte.

Zum Schluss sprang Ron von der Spitze und Grimm sah das Lotus Schwert herunter fahren wie eine Stange mit klauen Fuß, der von hoch oben in den Boden fuhr. Es verkürzte sich langsam bis Ron sanft auf dem Boden landete, er drehte sich um und sah zur Maschine auf. Oben auf der Spitze war ein großer Metallring der wie ein riesiger Seifenblasenring aussah. Er war groß genug das ein ausgewachsener Man mit ausgestreckten Armen und Beinen ausgestreckt darin stehen konnte und die meisten Kabel und Teile führten zu ihm.

Rhonda stellte sich neben Grimm und staunte. „So, hat es einen Namen oder nennen wir es einfach „den Dingomat"?" sagte sie.

Rueful steckte seinen Kopf aus Rhondas Rucksack, legte seine Pfoten über ihre schultern und machte „Oooooooooooooooh!"

„Bestaunt!" Schrie Ron, steckte das Lotus Schwert weg und hob seine Arme dramatisch. „Den Mega Synaptischen Umwandler!"

„haben all deine Erfindungen „Mega" in ihren Namen?" fragte Grimm stirnrunzelnd.

„Natürlich!" sagte Ron mit hoher kratzender Stimme. „Mit dem Mega hört es sich cool an!"

„So was macht es?" fragte Rhonda.

„Oh mach dir keine Gedanken," sagte Ron und winkte abschätzen. „Es gibt noch einpaar dinge die wir tun müssen bevor wir diese Baby anwerfen!"

„So wie?" fragte Grimm.

„ich denke es ist zeit das wir unsere liebe Ms. Possible einweihen." Sagte Ron und sah zur maschine. Er wandte sich zu Grimm. „So wie ich sie kenne wird sie sich wahrscheinlich über das ganze etwas aufgebracht sein, also erklär ich es ihr besser selbst. Ich brauche jemand der sie für ein treffen her bringt. Willst du die Ehre haben?"

Grimm lächelte. „I hatte gehofft du würdest fragen."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Possible sah die Treppe rauf. Kim war nach Hause gekommen und war ohne ein Wort zusagen in ihr Zimmer gegangen. Sie konnte sie oben rattern hören wusste aber nicht was sie vorhatte. Ihre Neugier war stärker und sie wollte gerade nach oben gehen um ihre Tochter zufragen was sie bedrückte als es an der Tür klopfte. Sie ging durchs Wohnzimmer und öffnete die Tür. Da stand ein junger Man in einer art Uniform vor der Tür.

„Guten Abend." Sagte er, seine Stimme höflich und warm. „Sie müssen die reizende Mrs. Possible sein. Würden sie bitte ihrer Tochter, Kimberly Ann, sagen das ihr Chauffeur hier ist um sie zu einem zaubervollen Abend mit einem Ron Stoppable zu fahren?"

Mrs. Possible lächelte warm. „Oh ist das Süß!" sagte sie. „Kommen sie rein, ich rufe sie."

Kim zog sich in ihrem Zimmer um und machte sich fertig zugehen. Sie hatte Monique alles erklärt und war bereit jeden freien Moment damit zu verbringen Ron zusuchen. Sie checkte noch einmal mit Wade und war breit zugehen als sie die stimme ihrer Mutter von unten hörte.

„Kim! Ron hat einen Limousinen Fahrer geschickt um dich ab zuholen." Sagte sie, ihre stimme klang verschmitzt und amüsiert. „Er sagte etwas von einem zaubervollen Abend!"

Kim fühlte unglaublich erleichtert. Sie sah aus dem Fenster und sah eine glänzende schwarze Limousine die vor dem Haus parkte. Ron war gar nicht verschwunden – er hatte einfach ein aufwändiges und wahrscheinlich albernes Date geplant. Sie war etwas beklommen, wunderte sich was er geplant hatte aber freute sich dennoch darauf. Sie wunderte sich auch wo er der ganze Tag gewesen war und fügte das der Liste an Fragen hinzu die sie an ihn hatte.

Sie rannte zur Treppe aber bevor sie halb unten war wandelte sich ihre Erleichterung in kalte Furcht. Dort in ihrem Wohnzimmer stand, dreist wie sonst was, Grimm Propable mit seinem anmaßenden Grinsen im Gesicht. Er war angezogen wie ein Chauffeur, komplett mit Mütze und als sie unten an der Treppe hielt lächelte und nickte er.

„Guten Abend Ms. Possible." Sagte er, seine Stimme klang amüsiert mit einem hauch von Drohung. „Ron Stoppable erwartet sie gespannt."

Kim war schon bereit gewesen sich mit einem Roundhouse kick auf ihn zustürzen aber als Grimm sprach hielt sie inne und kämpfte darum ruhig zubleiben. Die Drohung war klar in seiner Stimme – sie wusste er hatte Ron und wollte das sie darüber schwieg.

Einpaar Sekunden herrschte Stille. Mrs. Possible war sich nicht sicher warum keiner der beiden etwas sagte und bemerkte auch nicht die Spannung die plötzlich im Raum war. „Na dann hab spaß mit Ron, Kim." Sagte sie. „und pass auf das du rechtzeitig zu Hause bist!"

„Machen sie sich keine sorgen Mrs. Possible." Sagte Grimm mit einer Verbeugung. „Wir sind uns sehr wohl Kims… _grenzen_ bewusst." Er winkte zur Haustür die er für Kim aufhielt und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

Kim sagte nichts als Grimm sie zur Limo führte. Sie zögerte als Grimm ihr die Tür öffnete und ihr bedeutete einzusteigen. Grimm sah sie kalt an als sie entschlossen mit gekreuzten armen da stand.

„Ich hab den ganzen Tag zeit, Kim." Sagte er. „Aber ich glaube Ron nicht."

Kim stieg ein und während Grimm um die Limo herum zum Fahrersitz ging, nahm sie den Kimmunikator und versuchte Wade zu erreichen. Flackerte und piepte aber der beruhigende Anblick von Wade blieb aus.

Die Limo wackelte als Grimm einstieg, den Rückspiegel einstellt und den Motor an ließ. „Versuch gar nicht erst deinen Hackerfreund zu rufen." Sagte er und blinkte als der Wagen die Straße runter fuhr. „Wir haben dafür gesorgt das wir eine weile unter uns sind." Kim starrte ihn wütend an. Die Limo fuhr weiter in den Innenstadt verkehr.

Kim blieb still solange sie konnte. Sie bemerkte dass sie so fest die Fäuste ballte dass ihr Nägel fast durch die Haut schnitten. „Wenn du Ron nur ein Haar gekrümmt hast…" begann sie aber Grimm unterbrach sie.

„So was von dramatisch." Sagte er. „Kein Grund das „Du wirst es bereuen" aufzulegen, Kim Possible. Ich versichere dir Ron ist bei bester Gesundheit."

„Ich glaub dir nicht." Zischte Kim.

Grimm sah Kim durch den Rückspiegel an. „Ich hab nicht gelogen, als ich sagte er will dich sehen. Das hier war eigentlich _seine_ Idee."

Kim bis sich auf die Lippe. Grimm schien das ganze zu sehr zu genießen, aber sie klang es nicht so als würde er lügen. Sie war gespannt wie eine Feder. Grimm schien es zu bemerken.

„Reg dich ab." Sagte er mit einem Grinsen. „Wenn du jetzt verlangst das ich dich zu ihm bringe. Da bin ich dir schon Voraus."

Es dauerte nicht lang bis die Limo vor einem kleinen Gebäude. Grimm stieg aus und öffnete Kim die Tür, mit einer Verbeugung bedeutete er ihr auszusteigen. Nach dem er sie eine Seitengasse zu einem Hintereingang und zeigte auf die Tür. „Er wartet." Sagte er einfach.

Kim sah Grimm misstrauisch an. Aber Grimm schien entspannt, sogar lässig. Sie ging zur Tür und trat ein. Sie sah das der Raum mehr schlecht als recht wie ein Bueno Nacho Restaurant eingerichtet wurde. Aber da war nur ein Stuhl in der Mitte des Raums, ein Drehstuhle in dem jemand im halbdunkeln, mit dem Rücken zu ihr saß.

„Sei gegrüßt, Kimberly Ann Possible!"

Kim schüttelte es. Es war eindeutig Rons Stimme – aber sie klang kalt, manisch und irgendwie vertraut…

Der Stuhl drehte sich und Ron sah sie an, seine Finger wie ein Zelt vor sich. Kim wurde bleich al sie sah das er ein Schwarzes Outfit mit einem Z auf der Brust trug. Er trug eine rote Schutzbrille und eine komische Mütze aber lachen war das letzte wonach Kim zumute war als sie die blaue Färbung seiner haut sah.

„Nein…" flüsterte sie.

Von der Seite blitzte ein Kamera. „Oooh das war_ klasse_!" Sagte Rhonda und trat hinter der Theke vor. „Komm schon pom-pom – mach es noch mal!"

„Na na," sagte Ron grinsend und schüttelte einen Finger zu Rhonda. „Spiel nett, immerhin ist Ms. Possible mein Gast!"

Kim sah schockiert zu als Grimm und Rhonda sich hinter Ron aufstellten, wie zwei lächelnden Buchstützen. „Was immer du sagst, Boss." Sagte Grimm.

„Du bist der Rudelführer – _wuff wuff_!" rief Rhonda mit ihrer Faust in der Luft. Ron saß einfach nur da mit einem zufrieden Grinsen im Gesicht.

Kim starrte Grimm wütend an. All die fehlenden Puzzelteile fügten sich auf einmal in ihrem Kopf zusammen. Rons verschwinden und was es bedeutete. „Macht ihn wieder normal!" sagte sie „Sofort!!"

„Hey! _Hey_!" sagte Ron stirnrunzelnd. „Ich bin noch _hier_ Kim! Wieso redest du nicht mit mir? Fragst mich was _ich_ will?"

„Ron," sagte sie inständig. „Du bist nicht du selbst. Die haben etwas mit dir gemacht – dich in etwas gemacht das du nicht bist! Komm mit mir! Wir können dich zurück verwandeln…" sie reichte ihm ihre Hand, ein dumpfer schmerz des Verlustes pochte in ihr.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht." Sagte Ron breit lächelnd. „Da ist eine Welt voll von Nachos da draußen die, mir noch was schuldet! Und ich werde sie so was von _Kneifen!!_"

„Ron, _bitte_!"

„Ich habe dich aus Höflichkeit her gebeten, Kimberly Ann." Sagte er und ignorierte sie. „Immer hin was ist ein böser Plan ohne einen Weltverbesserer der versuch ihn zu verhindern? _Langweilig_, das ist es!" Er nahm ein kleines Packet mit einer roten Schleife und warf es ihr zu. „Happy birthday für _dich_!" sagte er mit dramatischer Geste.

„Was ist das?" fragte Kim.

„Ich sagte doch – eine Höflichkeit." Sagte Ron höhnisch. „Du wirst das bei dir behalten wollen, glaub mir!" Er hielt einen Moment inne, holte tief Luft und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. „Gut, das war's dann. Die Tür ist hinter dir, las dich nicht aufhalten!"

Kim spannte sich an. „Ich gehe nicht ohne dich Ron." Sagte sie.

„Ooooh, schaut euch Ms. Ich-kann-alles an!" sagte Rhonda spöttisch. „Sie glaubt sie schafft es allein gegen uns alle!"

„Wenn ich muss." Sagte Kim, ihre Stimme tief und gefährlich.

Grimm und Rhonda traten hinter dem Stuhl hervor aber Ron hielt seine Hand hoch. „Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!" sagte er und winkte sie zurück. „Kein Grund für euch rüd zu werden! Wir alle wissen das sie nicht zufrieden ist bevor sie versucht hat mich mit gewallt zu holen!" Grimm und Rhonda traten zurück. Ron stand auf mit wütendem Blick, sein lächeln nun dünn. „Gut Kimberly Ann – Ich glaube du sagtest du würdest nicht ohne mich gehen?"

„Sorry Ron," sagte Kim. „Du wirst mir später danken!" Sie sprang vor mit einem Flying kick und überlegte wie viel kraft sie reinlegen sollte als Ron seinen Umhang zurück warf und ein glänzendes Schwert zog.

In einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde verwandelte sich die Klinge in eine Ranke aus metal und schoss auf Kim zu. Sie keuchte und verwandelte ihren Sprung in eine Rolle vorwärts. Was immer es war das Ron da benutzte, es änderte seinen Kurs, verdrehte sich und folgte ihrer Rolle. Kim landete und schlug ein Rad zur Seite und entging nur knapp dem Metal das ihr wie ein Tentakel folgte. Sie machte eine reihe von flick flacks und landete endlich einen Meter vor Ron. Mit einem Schrei stürzte sie sich auf ihn.

Aber sie spürte wie sich plötzlich etwas um ihren Knöchel schloss und sie mitten in der Luft stoppte. Eine Hand hatte sich am ende von dem was Ron hielt gebildet und sich fest um ihr Bein geschlossen hatte. Sie kämpfte in der Luft hängend mit der Hand.

„_Danke_!" sagte Ron in einer Sing-Sang Stimme.

Der Metal peitschte zurück. Kim wurde mit gerissen und mit einem Ruck plötzlich auf den Boden geworfen. Sie sah verwundert zu Ron.

„Nett, nicht?" sagte er. Mit einem blitzen erschien das Schwert wieder in Rons hand. „Du hast vom Lotus Schwert gehört, aber hast es noch nie in Aktion gesehen. Beeindruckt?"

Kim stand wieder auf und stürzte sich wieder auf ihn. Sie schrie, legte all ihre Energie in den Tritt und sprang ihn an. Aber das Lotus Schwert verwandelte sich in einem Augenblick in ein glänzendes Schild und Kim hörte ein laute klang als ihr Tritt harmlos abgefangen wurde. Sie rollte und landete auf ihren Füßen. Aber von dem Lotus Schwert sah sie vier ranken auf sie zu schnellen. Jeder Arm und Bein wurde schnell bei Klauen Händen gepackt. Kim hing unbeweglich in der Luft und versuchte sich schnaufend zu befreien.

Hinter Ron, klatschten Grimm und Rhonda. „Drama _und _Komödie!" sagte Rhonda. „Was für ein Künstler!"

Mit einem Grinsen verbeugte sich Ron zu Grimm und Rhonda und stieß dann seinen Arm vor. Kim wurde durch die Tür in die Gasse geschleudert und landete in den Mülltonen.

„Lebwohl, Kim Possible!" schallte Rons ruf durch die Tür. „Das nächste mal gibst du dir hoffentlich mehr mühe!" Das Kästchen das Ron ihr gegeben hatte flog durch die Tür und landete dumpf neben ihr. „Booyah-_hahahahaaaaa!!!!_"

Kim stand nach Luft ringend auf und rannte zurück ins Gebäude aber sie waren weg.

Kim tat etwas das sie noch nie getan hatte, sie rief ein Taxi. Sie gab dem Fahrer ihre Adresse und fuhr nach Hause. „Wade!" sagte sie in ihren Kimmunikator. „Ich hab Ron gefunden!"

„Das ist klasse Kim!" Sagte er und sah beruhigt aus.

„So was von nicht!" unterbrach sie. „Team Propable ist hier – in Middleton! Und sie haben den Attitudinator bei Ron benutzt!"

Wade riss die Augen auf. „Du meinst…"

Kim nickte. „Mir wurde gerade der Hintern versohlt von Zorpox. Und es schein Team Propable arbeite _für_ ihn!"

„Oh man," sagte Wade. „Jemand hat die letzten Tage durch mein Netzwerk gespuckt. Ich glaube es ist Jade."

Kim nickte wieder. „Wir müssen herausfinden was sie vorhaben – schnell!"

„Ich könnte einen Anhaltspunkt brauchen." Sagte Wade mit seinen Fingern über der Tastatur.

Kim sah das Kästchen mit der Schleife das Ron ihr gegeben hatte an. Sie zog an der Schleife und öffnete es. Es sah aus wie ein Krankenhaus Armband aber es hatte ein Plastik Rechteck voller Elektronik in der Mitte. „Was kannst du hierüber sagen?" sie hielt das Armand vor den Kimmunikator Scanner, der mit einem grünen Licht darüber fuhr.

„Analysiere." Sagte er. Er sah auf seine Monitore. „Wau." Sagte er. „Ich hab noch nie so _etwas_ gesehen!"

„Kannst du mir sagen wo zu es gut ist?" fragte sie. Ihr Herz schlug schnell die Angst stieg in ihr auf. Wenn Ron so schnell vorging wie das letzte Mal hatten sie nicht viel Zeit einen Plan zu machen.

„Ich werde etwas zeit brauchen…" sagte er kopfschütteln. „Es scheint ähnliche Technologie zu sein wie der Attitudinator aber sie wurde stark modifizier…"

„Halt mich auf dem Laufenden." Sagte Kim. Sie kamen nun zu ihrem Haus und sie holte das Kleingeld aus der Tasche um den Fahrer zu bezahlen. „Ich denke ich zieh etwas mehr… _Flexibles_ an."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron betrat das Lagerhaus. „Zeit _es_ an zugehen!" gackerte er. „Und bei es meine ich _das_," sagte er und zeigte zum Mega Synaptischen Umwandler. „Und bei an, meine ich _an_!" Er klappt eine der Taschen an seinem Gürtel auf und enthüllte eine reihe von Knöpfen. Er drückte einen großen roten Knopf und der Boden des Lagerhauses begann zu beben.

Um den Mega Synaptischen Umwandler rollte der Boden zur Seite. Eine große Platte in der Deckel fuhr zur Seite und der Umwandler fuhr nach oben. Vier gewaltige Stützen fuhren aus, wie riesige Spinnenbeine. Der Mega Synaptischen Umwandler stieg weiter und enthüllte das er sogar noch mehr teile unter dem Boden hatte als darüber.

Rhonda klappte der Mund auf. „Wann hast du all das gebaut?" quiekte sie.

„Oh das hab ich zusammen gebastelt während du dir die Nase gepudert hast." Sagte Ron lässig.

Die Stützen hielten mit einem metallischen donnern als der Mega Synaptischen Umwandler überm dach des Lagerhaus türmte. Ron drückte einen anderen Knopf und lichter gingen überall an der Maschine an. Es fing an zusummen, lauter und lauter. Die oberen Segmente begannen sich zu drehen, und wurden schneller. Ein leuchten um gab den Ring an der spitze des Mega Synaptischen Umwandlerund floss in den Ring. Zwei Farbtöne waren zu unterscheiden – Blau und Rot. Ron lächelte und ging zum Tisch auf dem noch eine Teile und Ausrüstung lagen.

„Kim Possible wird letzten Endes her kommen und ich will dass ein passendes Willkommen vorbereitet ist!" sagte er. „Oh neben bei, während ich gearbeitet hab, hab ich das für dich gemacht." Er zeigte auf ein Bündel das auf dem Tisch lag. „Vertrau mir wenn sie herkommt, wirst du es nützlich finden."

Grimm hob das Bündel auf, das sich zu einem Schwarzen Anzug mit rot-orangen Streifen entfaltete.

„Ooooh, Stilich!" sagte Rhonda. „Kann es gar nicht erwarten dich darin zu sehen!" sagte sie grinsend zu Grimm. „Krieg ich nicht auch eins?"

„Oh nein," sagte Ron, abwesend während er weiter Schaltkreise und andere dinge mit den Teilen und Metal auf dem Tisch verschweißte. „Ich hab ein anderes spezielles Spielzeug für dich gemacht mein Liebes!" Er warf ein dickes Armband über seine Schulter, dass Rhonda fing. „Leg es an!" sagte er ohne sich umzudrehen. „Es ist eine Fernbedienung. Gebrauchsanweisungen stehen auf dem Zettel."

Rhonda zog eine gelben Klebezettel vom Armband und fing an zu lesen. Nach einem Moment legte sie das Armband um ihr linkes Handgelenk. „Oh Man." Zwitscherte sie. „Das wird so klasse!"

Ron war zwei weitere ding über seine Schulter. Grimm und Rhonda fingen jeder eins. Es waren Armbänder kleiner und dünner als das von Rhonda. „Und legt die an – jetzt. Da ist ein kleineres für das Wiesel an deinem mein Liebes!"

Grimm und Rhonda legten gehorsam die Armbänder an und Rhonda nahm einen zwitschernden Rueful aus ihrem Rucksack und legte ein Ringgroßes band um seine Pfote. Grimm sah ein gleiches Armband an Rons Handgelenk und sah hoch zum Mega Synaptischen Umwandler. Der Schallende Lärm den die Maschine machte wurde nun leiser, doch die Maschine leuchtete heller den je. Die Rot und Blau töne im Ring trennten sich auf. Wie win Jing-Jang Zeichen.

„So Planet Erde – du willst meine Nacos stehelen?" schrie Ron und hob seine Arme in die Luft, sein Umhang wallte hinter ihm. „Nimm das!!!" Er legte einen Schalter an der Hauptkonsole um und der Mega Synaptischen Umwandler begann wellen aus Licht aus zu senden. Die Blauen und Roten hälften tauschten plötzlich die Seiten…


	5. Chapter 5

Kim Possible ist Eigentum von Disney, Team Propable ist Eigentum von Greg Fisk.

Text und Bild von Greg Fisk (alias Slyrr), übersetzt von Tobias Dreser (alias Nethar)

(Anmerkung des Übersetzers: Diese Geschichte ist die Fortsetzung von All Things Propable http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/47c7e2bb00008107069036b0 und spielt nach den Ereignissen der ersten Folge der 4Staffel von Kim Possible aber vor den Ereignissen der Episode Stoppt Team Go.)

**Zorpox Rückkehr**

Kapitel 5:

Jing-Jang Jeder

Kim war in ihr Zimmer gerannt und hatte ihren Kampfanzug angelegt. Sie spürte seine beruhigende Kraft als die blauen Bänder leuchtete. Sie ging nach unten um Mom und Dad zu erzählen was passiert war. Aber als sie in die Küche kam sah sie vorn übergebeugt, schwer atmend, beide hatten die Hände an ihren Köpfen als ob sie Schmerzen hätten.

„Mom? Dad?! Sagte sie. „Geht es euch gut?" _„Bitte las es ihnen gut gehen!"_ dachte sie. _„Sie können nicht Krank sein, nicht jetzt…"_ Aber sie richteten sich beide wieder auf und hatten einen untypischen Ausdruck in den Augen, sie grinsten beide.

„Oh, es geht mir mehr als gut, Kimberly Ann!" sagte ihr Dad. „Mir ist gerade klar geworden das ich die mittel habe meine Feinde zu vernichten!"

„Deine… Feinde?" sagte Kim perplex. „Meinst du den Kabel-Man?"

Dr. Possible hielt kurz inne. „Ich dachte an meine Kollegen," sagte er. „Aber da du es erwähnst, er muss auch gehen! Es werden Schwarze Löcher sein! Schwarze Löcher für alle!! Hahahahaha_hahahaaaaaaaa_!!!"

„Äh, Mom?" sagte Sie. „Bist du damit einverstanden?"

„Ja!" sagte Dr. Possible, ihre stimme hoch und angespannt. „So lange er mir nicht bei meinen Plänen im Weg ist! Diese Direktoren im Krankenhaus haben zu lange alles an sich gerissen! Ich finde es ist höchste Zeit das sie was von ihrer eigenen Medizin kosten. Hahahahahaha_hahaaaaaa_!!!!!" Sie nahm eine der Langen sterilen Nadeln aus ihrer Arzttasche und war wild lachend den Kopf zurück.

Kim zog sich langsam zurück. „O…K…" sagte sie. „Ich muss jetzt für eine weile weg. Warum macht ihr beide…"

„_Willst_ du irgendwo hin, Kim Possible?" kamen zwei stimmen hinter ihr. Kim erschrak. Jim und Tim kamen auf sie zu mit identischen grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern. Jim nahm eine Fernbedienung heraus und drückte einen Knopf mit einem hohen piepen.

Eine Rakete schoss aus dem Wohnzimmer in die Küche. Kim keuchte, wich aus und schlug sie mit einem schlag zur Seite. Die Rakete wirbelte außer Kontrolle. Kim sprang zur anderen Seite der Küche, öffnete die Tür und die Rakete schoss nach draußen wo sie im Hinterhof explodierte.

„Was ist _los_ mit euch, Zwombies?" sagte sie auf ihre Brüder starrend die wütend zurück starrten.

Dr. Possible trat vor. „Ich bin sehr von euch enttäuscht, Jungs!" sagte er Finger schüttelnd. „Wenn ihr eine Weltuntergangs Rakete baut, macht sie _Größer_!"

„Sorry Dad." Sagten sie.

Kim stand da mit offenem Mund. Irgendetwas war unglaublich verkehrt, und mit einem mal begriff sie das es etwas mit Ron zutun haben musste. Sie sah zu ihrem Handgelenk an dem sie das Armband das Ron ihr gegeben hatte trug. Der Schaltkreis darauf leuchtete leicht.

Sie blickte auf zu ihrer und sah dass sie alle auf sie zukamen, verrückt grinsend. Dann plötzlich taumelten sie alle zurück und hielten sich wieder die Köpfe. Ihr Vater hob den Kopf.

„Kim…" sagte er schwach. „Was ist mit uns passiert…?"

Und plötzlich klang ein verrücktes Lachen durchs Haus.

„_Boooyahahahahaha_!!!!"

Kim erkannte Rons Stimme sofort. Irgendwie war jedes Radio und jeder Fernseher im Haus an gesprungen. Kim und die anderen stürmten ins Wohnzimmer wo sie einen blaugesichtigen Ron im Fernseher sahen, er grinste wild.

„Menschen der Erde!" sagte er, seine Stimme stieg zu einem größenwahnsinnigen ton. Dann hustete er plötzlich, und seine Zunge hing raus. „Ich habe Haare im Mund, einen Moment bitte!" Er kratze sich mit den Fingern über die Zunge und räusperte sich. „So! Ähm – Menschen der Erde! Ich bin euer neuer Herr und Meister! Ihr habt gerade den Effekt meiner teuflischen Maschine erlebt. Mit ihr kann ich die gesetzestreuen- Tendenzen von jedem lebenden Wesen auf diesem Planeten um drehen! Ihr dachtet die Welt währe ein schlimmer ort mit nur einpaar Schurken da draußen – aber ich zeige euch wie eine Welt _voller_ Super-Schurken ist!"

Kims Kinn viel runter. Sie würde es nicht glauben hätte sie es nicht gerade mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Was immer Ron machte, es hatte ihre eigene Familie gegen sie gerichtet in null Komma nichts. Hatte er das wirklich auf der ganzen Welt getan oder gab er nur an.

Jim und Tim konnten sich scheinbar nicht entscheiden ob das Cool war oder Nicht. Mrs. Possible staunte schockiert. „Warum ist Ron im Fernsehen und warum ist er Blau?" fragte sie.

„Meine Forderungen sind einfach!" fuhr Ron fort. „Übergebt mir den Welt Vorrat an Nacos, bedienungslos! Oder seht wie eure ordentliche Gesellschaft durch eure eigenen Hände zerstört wird! Und während ihr darüber nachdenkt – gebe ich euch einpaar stunden Vorgeschmack darauf wie es sein wird wenn ihr mir nicht gehorcht! _tschau_!" Der Fernseher schaltete sich aus und zeigte kurz ein rotes Z bevor er schwarz wurde.

Kim hatte nur einpaar Sekunden den schock über das was sie gerade gehört hatte zu verarbeiten bevor ihre Familie sich wieder krümmte – und dann aufrichtete.

„Hikka-bikka-boo!" sagte Tim.

„Hooo-sha-_hahahahahahahaaaaaa_!" schrie Jim böse lachend. Ihre Mom und Dad lachten ebenfalls. Kims Armband leuchtete und sie wusste – irgendwie schütze es sie vor dem was Ron benutzte.

Sie wisch aus als ihr Vater sich auf sie stürzte und rollte zur Seite als ihre Mutter und Brüder versuchten sie zu schnappen. „Halltet sie!" rief ihr Vater. „Sie wird unsere Weltherrschaftspläne ruinieren…!"

Kim nahm Kampfhaltung an. Sie hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren. Wenn Ron nicht übertrieb, war die ganze Welt in diesem Zustand und je länger es dauerte umso mehr schaden konnte angerichtet werden. Ihre ganze Familie kam wieder auf sie zu.

„Es tut mir leid." Sagte sie schnell und knackte mit den Knöcheln. „Obwohl ich zugeben muss, ein teil von mir denkt es ist ein wahr gewordener Traum…"

Weniger als zwei Minuten später überprüfte sie die Knoten an den vier Stühlen an die sie ihre Eltern und die Zwillinge gefesselt hatte. Sie hatte sie auch knebeln müssen, da sie es leid war dass ihre eigene Familie lahme Super-Schurken Drohungen gegen sie aussprach.

„Ich komme später zurück und mache euch los." Sagte sie. Es war das schwerste für sie gewesen ihre eigene Familie zu besiegen und zu fesseln, zugegeben es war nicht ganz so schwer mit ihren Brüdern gewesen aber es war keine Erfahrung die sie wiederholen wollte.

Endlich trat sie in den vorgarten und holte ihren Kimmunikator heraus. „Wade," sagte sie. „Was ist los? Kannst du mir sagen wo Ron ist? Wenn er Welt weit ins Fernsehen gesendet hat musst du es doch zurückverfolgen können."

Wade sah sie durchtrieben an. „Warum sollte sich so was tun wollen?" sagte er, seine Stimme war tief und kratzend. „Wenn ich selbst eine Welt zu erobern habe!

Kim fühlte sich als ob ihr Magen ein bodenloses loch währe. „Nein, Wade…" sagte sie. „Nicht du auch noch!"

„Ganz recht, Kim Possible!" sagte er und hielt sich eine Taschenlampe unters Kinn um sein Gesicht zu erhellen und gruselige Schatten zu werfen. „Sobald ich die virtuelle Welt von Everlot übernommen habe, werden alle Account Halter in meiner gewalt sein! Wenn sie ihre Accounts behalten wollen werden Millionen von Spielern sich mir unterwerfen müssen! Und sobald sie unter meinem Kommando stehen ist die reale Welt nächstes dran! _Hahahahahaaaaaaa_!!!"

Kim schaltete ihren Kimmunikator ab. Sie dachte an Monique und obwohl sie fürchtete was sie hören würde konnte sie sich nicht vom wählen abhalten. Sie braucht Hilfe – und wenn es nur die kleinste Chance gab…

„Ja?" kam Moniques Stimme aus dem Kimmunikator.

„Monique ich bins – Kim." Sagte sie. „Wir haben hier eine Situation…"

„Kim Possible!" unterbrach sie Moniques Stimme, schrill und hoch. „Du willst also meinen plan vereitelt die Welt durch Club Bananas Verteilernetzwerk zu übernehmen! Wenn du das versuchst Girl mach ich dich fertig…!"

Kim schaltete die Kimmunikator wieder ab. Sie stand in der einfahrt zu ihrem Haus. Die Nachbarschaft schien unheimlich still doch in der ferne konnte sie den lärm von Sirenen und Aufruhr hören. Sie dachte kurz dran den Wagen zunehmen aber wenn Wade jetzt böse war, sie bezweifelte nicht das er alle möglichen Fernkontrollen hatte die es zu gefährlich machen würden es zu benutzen.

Sie fühlte sich einsam – einsamer als sie es je in ihrem leben gewesen war. Da war niemand an den sie sich wenden konnte. Wenn Ron die Wahrheit in seiner Übertragung gesagt hatte, dann war nun jeder den sie kannte und vertraute gegen sie. Sie ballte eine Faust und sah zum Haus wo ihre Familie gefesselt und Hilflos war. Sie musste Ron und Team Propable aufhalten – aber sie konnte ihre Familie nicht so hier lassen. Sie sank auf die Stufen zur Veranda und fing an zu weinen.

„Kim! _Kim_!!" Kim sah auf und kämpfte gegen ihre Tränen. Sie sah Bonnie die Straße runter rennen, ihr Gesicht war bleich. Sie rannte durch den Vorgarten und hielt vor ihr, sie keuchte und sah erschöpft aus.

„Bonnie?" sagte Kim. „Was machst _du_ hier…?"

„Kim es ist _furchtbar_!" sagte sie. „Es ist als ob die ganze Stadt verrückt geworden wäre! Jede im Cheerteam erzählt wie sie ihre Moves benutzen wollen um die Welt zu übernehmen, der Schachclub schmiedet Pläne um die Stadt Schachmatt zu setzten und Mr. Barkin hat die Schule übernommen und nennt sich selbst „Lord Barkorr"!"

Kim sah sie an. Bonnies Gesicht war voller Sorge und mehr – sie schien verändert nicht nur verängstigt. „Warum bist du her gekommen?" fragte sie.

Bonnie lächelte breit. „Machst du Witze!" sagte sie. „Ich dachte mir wenn irgendwer weis was zutun ist dann du! Du bist die Beste!"

„Ich? Die _Beste_?" sagte Kim perplex.

„Total!" sagte Bonnie ihre Augen strahlten förmlich vor Bewunderung. „Ich wünschte ich währe so mutig und talentiert wie du!"

Kim sah auf ihr Armband, es leuchtete noch, und dann zu Bonnie. Und dann wurde es ihr klar – Rons Maschine hatte nicht nur jeden auf der Welt böse gemacht. Es hatte die guten und bösen Neigungen von allen _vertauscht_ so das jeder der gut und gesetzestreu war nun ein Super-Schurke war. Und jeder der böses im sinn hatte fand nun seine _guten_ Seiten an der Macht. So unglaublich es auch schien, sogar die normaler weise unausstehliche Bonnie war nun hilfreich und unterstützend.

„… und diese Outfit sieht so cool an dir aus!" sagte Bonnie.

„Riiichtig…" sagte Kim. Die ganze Situation war so ultra mega schräg das sie nicht wusste was sie sagen sollte. „Bonnie sieh, ich muss Ron finden. Wenn du mir helfen willst, könntest du dann hier alles im Augebehalten während ich weg bin?" Der Gedanke dass eine Freundin nach ihrer Familie sah war beruhigend, sogar wenn es Bonnie war. „hör nur nicht auf das was sie sagen und bind sie nicht los bis ich es sage."

„Alles für dich Kim! Du bist meine beste Freundin!" Bonnie lächelte, ihr Gesicht warm und freundlich. Kim ging die Auffahrt entlang und Bonnie rief ihr nach. „Viel glück mit Ron! Ihr zwei seit immer so_ süß_ zusammen!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In mehreren Fenstern auf dem Hauptschirm sahen Grimm und Rhonda wie Chaos in vielen Großstädten aus brach. Sogar die Polizei schien sich an den Plünderungen zu beteiligen, es schien als versuchte jeder seine eigene Weltuntergangsmaschine zubauen, ihre Geschäfte, Nachbarschaften oder Häuser zu übernehmen. Ron wandte sich um und grinste. „Na wie ist das zur Verstärkung?" sagte er zufrieden. „Nun muss Kim Possible sich durch die ganze Stadt kämpfen um zu mir zugelangen!!"

Rhonda war sprachlos. „Wie hast…?" fragte sie aber Ron unterbrach sie.

„Eine kleine Idee die ich von Dementor auf geschnappt habe." Sagte er. „Dieser einfältige Narr war nicht mal bewusst über welche Macht er gestolpert ist! In dem ich das globale Satellitennetzwerk übernommen habe kann ich das Signal meines Mega Synaptischen Umwandler über den ganzen Planeten senden! Oh ich bin so brillant das ich mir _selbst_ Angst mache!" Er holte einen kleinen Spiegel hervor und sah hinein. „Aaaaah!" schrie er und kauerte vor sich selbst. Er winkte in Grimms Richtung während er sich noch selbst im Spiegel bewunderte. „Du kannst Rufus jetzt raus lassen, er ist cool." Sagte er.

Grimm trat zweifelnd an Rufus Käfige aber öffnete sie. Rufus krabbelte heraus, mit zusammen gekniffen Augen und einem hinterhältigen Grinsen. „Ha haaaaa!" quiekte er, stürmte zu Ron und kletterte sein Bein hoch um sich auf seinen Unterarm zustellen.

„Hey kleiner Freund!" sagte Ron und hielt seinen Finger vor, auf den Rufus mit seiner Pfote zum high-five einschlug. „Hast du Lust mir zu helfen etwas Böses zu verbreiten?"

„Ja! Ja ja ja ja ja!" zwitscherte Rufus und rieb seine Pfoten zusammen.

„Ooooooh!" schmachtete Ron, seine Stimme wurde leise und knudellig. „Wer ist ein böser kleiner Naktmule? Wer ist ein böser kleiner Naktmule?" er kitzelte Rufus bauch und Rufus lachte.

Grimm hob eine Augenbraue aber lächelte dennoch. Rhonda sah zu Rueful der ihren Blick erwiderte, beide teilten einen leicht beschämten Ausdruck. Dann wandte Ron sich plötzlich wieder ihnen zu.

„OK Leute, wir haben noch was zutun. Die ganze Welt mag nun gegen sie sein aber irgendwie bezweifele ich das Kim Possible sich davon aufhalten läst! Sie wird als erstes den Mega Synaptischen Umwandler angreifen. Während ich Ausrüstung einbaue um ihn zu schützen, werdet ihr zwei sie abhalten müssen!"

„Du sagst es." Sagte Grimm. „Ein Ahnung was wir zu erwarten haben?"

Ron grinste. „Oh, so gut wich ich sie kenne, hab ich da einpaar Ideen…" seine Hand spielte um den griff des Lotus Schwerts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim rannte die Straße entlang ohne eine klare Idee was sie als nächstes tun sollte. Sie fing an nach zudenken – versuchte wie Ron zudenken. Glockenklar konnte sie seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf hören, als sie selbst während der Diablo-Krise gefragt hatte, wo sie anfangen sollten nach dem Diablosignal zu suchen.

„_Zur Quelle allen bösen – Bueno Nacho!"_

Als sie vorbei an Häusern, Gebäuden und Geschäften in die Stadt rannte hörte sie manisches Lachen von fast jedem. Sie sah dutzende wacklige Weltuntergangsmaschinen die auf Dächern, in Vorgärten und Auffahrten gebaut wurden. Als sie in die Stadt kam sah sie ähnliches verhalten. Zum glück schien jeder mit seinen eigen Vorhaben beschäftigt zu sein und beachtete sie nicht weiter. Ihr erster Gedanke war es in Aktion zuspringen und jeden aufzuhalten der so aus sah als wolle er die Welt übernehmen.

„Augen aufs Ziel Kim." Sagte sie zu sich selbst. Sie konnte es sich nicht leisten anzuhalten und jeden den sie traf zu bekämpfen. Wenn sie Ron finden und aufhalten konnte würden sie alle wieder normal werden. Endlich kam Bueno Nacho in sicht.

Sie stürmte durch die Tür, auf alles vorbereitet. Aber sie sah nur Ned der grinste und verschiedene Zutaten mixte. Als Kim eintrat sah er auf.

„Kim Possible!" sagte er mit seiner nasalen Stimme. „Es wird dir nicht gelingen meinen Plan zur Welteroberung zu durchkreuzen! Sobald ich mein Gedankenkontrollserum fertig habe wird jeder der bei Bueno Nacho ist zu meinem Sklaven…!"

„Ich hab so was von keine Zeit hier für!" sagte Kim. Kaum eine Minute später lag Ned gefesselt und geknebelt auf dem Boden. „Sorry, Ned." Sagte sie und wunderte sich wie oft das noch passieren würde bevor sie Ron fand. Sie durchsuchte das Restaurant von oben nach unten aber fand nichts.

Sie setzte sich instinktiv an den Platz den sie und Ron immer nahmen und zermarterte sich das Gehirn, versuchend wie Ron zu denken. Sie hielt ihren Kimmunikator und widerstand dem drang Wade zu rufen. Es war ihr erster Instinkt sich für Informationen an ihn zuwenden – und Informationen war was sie dringend brauchte. Aber Wade war wahrscheinlich bereits tief in seinem Plan Everlot zu übernehmen.

Plötzlich ging der Bildschirm an obwohl sie keinen Knöpf gedrückt hatte. Sie sah ein asiatisch aussehendes Mädchen mit stachligem Haar in dem Bunte Strähnen waren und das sie zu zwei Pferdeschwänzen gebunden hatte. „Ist da Kim Possible?" sagte sie, ihre stimme leicht gedämpft da sie mit einem Lolly im Mund sprach.

„Wer bist du?" fragte Kim verblüfft.

Sie nahm den Lutscher raus, lächelte und winkte. „Du kennst meine Stimme aber wir wurden uns noch nicht vorgestellt! Mein Name ist Jade!"

„Jade?" fragte Kim. „_Grimms_ Hacker?"

„In Fleisch und Blut!" zwitscherte sie. „Na ja so zusagen…"

„Was willst du?" Kim schaute wütend. „Wenn er dich schickt um Anzugeben kannst du ihm sagen…"

„Wau fahrs runter Lady K!" sagte Wade breitete ihre Hände aus und zeigte ihre Handgelenke. „Grimm hat mich nicht geschickt. Tatsache ist das er wahrscheinlich etwas sauer währe das ich dich anrufe. Du siehst, dein Freund hat mir keines dieser irren Armbänder geschickt."

Kim sah zum leuchtenden Band an ihrem Handgelenk. „So du bist…"

„Dein neues Auge im Himmel!" lächelte Jade. „Ich vertrete Wade – es seiden du willst lieber alleine gehen." Kim biss sich auf die Lippe. Ihre Zweifel mussten zu sehn sein den Jade sagte. „Scheu, ich hab keine Möglichkeit es zu _beweisen_ aber ich will dir wirklich helfen."

Kim fühlte eine verzweifelte Entschlossenheit in sich aufsteigen. Es war an der Zeit ein Risiko ein zugehen. „OK. Was gibt's Jade." Sagte sie.

Jade lächelte und bald huschten ihre Finger über mehrere Tastaturen. „Die Kurzfassung – dein Junge Ron hat etwas gebaut das er den Mega Synaptischen Umwandler nennt und damit die Guten und Bösen Tendenzen von jedem auf der Erde vertauscht. Wahrscheinlich bin ich deswegen gerade so hilfsbereit. Ich kann nicht garantieren das ich mich nicht gegen dich wende wenn du ihn aufhältst, dafür entschuldige ich mich im voraus."

„Angenommen." Sagte Kim. „Das mit Gut und Böse hab ich schon selbst herausgefunden. Ich muss diesen Mega-was-immer zerstören, aber ich fliege Blind…"

„Erzähls dem Mädel mit dem Prisma Haarstyle!" grinste Jade. „Ron und die anderen sind in einem Lagerhaus am Stadtrand. Hier ist dein ADAC-Atlas!" Jades Gesicht verschwand und der Kimmunikatorschirm zeigte eine Straßenkarte. In leuchtenden grünen Linien und Buchstaben sah sie die Kreuzung an der sie Stand und einen roten blinkenden Pfeil mit den Worten „Du bist hier". Dann breitete es sich aus und bewegte sich an den Nordrand von Middleton. Im Industriegebiet am Rand der Stadt sah sie ein blinkendes Z und die Worte „Ron ist hier".

Jades Gesicht erschien wieder. „Erwarte nicht dass es ein Spaziergang wird darein zukommen." Sagte sie. „Ron hat die Sicherheit aufgemotzt und zwar stark. Aber da ist ein Abwasserkanal der direkt ins Lagerhaus führt. Ich hab ihn in den Bauplänen gefunden." Der Schirm zeigte ein Diagram des großen Gebäudes und eine blinkende blaue Linie die zeigte wo der Kanal ins Lagerhaus führte und wo raus. „Sobald du drin bist werd ich dir nicht mehr Helfen können. Da ist alles voller Störsender und sobald der Umwandler an ging wurde ich auf seine Schwarze liste gesetzt."

Kim starrte sie an. „Wo her weis ich dass ich dir trauen kann?" fragte sie.

Jade seufzte. „Wie ich sagte ich kans nicht beweisen. Aber ich denke nicht dass dein Freund vergessen hat mich in seinen Plan einzuweihen. Ich denke er _wollte_ das ich dir sage wo er ist."

Kim erinnerte sich wie Ron ihre Ankunft erwartet hatte als er Drakkens Böses in sich hatte, immer mehrer Schritte voraus denkend. Und sie erinnerte sich an seine Worte im falschem Bueno Nacho.

„_Immer hin was ist ein böser Plan ohne einen Weltverbesserer der versuch ihn zu verhindern?"_

„Ich muss sie aufhallten Jade." Sagte sie. „_Alle_ von ihnen."

Jade sah bedauernd aus. „Ich weiß." Sagte sie. „Nur… tu ihnen nicht weh Kim. Sie sind meine _Freunde_." Der Schirm blinkte und wurde schwarz.

Kim sah in die Richtung der Stadt die Jade ihr gezeigt hatte und sah ein fernes Leuchten. „Danke Jade." Sagte sie sanft. „Aber ich glaube deine Freunde sehen das anders."

Kim stürmte aus dem Bueno Nacho und ihr Blick fiel auf den Rollerhändler an der Straße. Davor war ein Schild das schrieb „Freie probe Fahrten". Sie lächelte und rannte darauf zu.


	6. Chapter 6

Kim Possible ist Eigentum von Disney, Team Propable ist Eigentum von Greg Fisk.

Text und Bild von Greg Fisk (alias Slyrr), übersetzt von Tobias Dreser (alias Nethar)

(Anmerkung des Übersetzers: Diese Geschichte ist die Fortsetzung von All Things Propable http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/47c7e2bb00008107069036b0 und spielt nach den Ereignissen der ersten Folge der 4Staffel von Kim Possible aber vor den Ereignissen der Episode Stoppt Team Go.)

**Zorpox Rücker**

Kapitel 6

Werden wir Ron-Ron

In Sekunden saß Kim auf einen schlanken roten Roller und raste die Straße entlang, wich plündernden Maßen aus, die Lachten und denen nur die Bunten Kostüme zur ganzen Super-Schurken show fehlten. Aber keiner davon schien sich die mühe zumachen sie anzugreifen, beschäftigt wie sie mit ihren eigenen taten waren. Sie erblickte den entfernten Hügel mit dem Lagerhaus, und sah eine riesige Antenne vom Dach in den Himmel ragen, umgeben von einem roten und blauen Glühen…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron saß in seinem Stuhl und sah auf mehrere Fenster auf dem großen Schirm der Kontrolleinheit. „Pah! Meine Super-Schurken Arme ist so eine Enttäuschung!" sagte er mit den Fingern auf der Armlehne trommelnd und streichelte mit der anderen Hand Rufus wie eine Katze. „Gut es ist ja nicht so das alle Kim Possible auf den ersten Blick erkennen, schätze ich."

„Ändert sich dadurch was?" fragte Grimm der hinter ihm standt.

Ron grinste und drehte seinen Stuhl um ihn anzusehen. „Nein es beschleunigt den Zeitplan etwas – was es nur nach spannender macht!" sagte er. „Sie nähert sich genau jetzt. Geh in Stellung und mach dich bereit! Sobald ihr EMP Pfeil versagt, wird sie geradewegs zu dir kommen und ich verlasse mich auf dich damit sie schön leichtsinnig ist!"

Grimm hob eine Augenbraue. „Kümmert es dich wie ich das mache?" sagte er.

Ron lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück. „Du hast vor das ding, dass du in deiner Gürteltasche versteckst zu benutzen?" sagte er breit lächelnd. Grimm stand still. „Ja ich weiß alles darüber." Sagte Ron. „Tu dir keinen zwang an, ich brauch es eh nicht mehr." Er winkte ihn fort. „Mach dich auf den weg, du kleiner Schuft!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim schwang sich über den Zaun der das Lagerhaus umgab. Sie konnten klar die Spitze des Mega Synaptischen Umwandlers sehen, wie sie leuchtete und tiefes grollen durch die Luft schickte. Sie griff in ihren Rucksack und holte die EMP Pistole heraus, die Wade ihr gegen Drakkens Diablo Sender gegeben hatte. Sie war nach geladen und breit zum feuern.

Sie Zielte auf die Spitze des Umwandlers. Mit einem knall flog der EMP Pfeil auf den Ring am ende der Maschine zu. Dann war da ein plötzlicher Lichtblitz und der Pfeil explodierte. Kim sah ein flimmern von Energie, das zweifelsfrei ein Schutzschild war, sich von der Explosion ausbreiten und verschwinden.

„Auf die harte art dann." Sagte sie leise.

In Minuten hatte sie den Abhang gefunden der zum Kanal führte den Jade ihr gezeigt hatte. Sie begann eine raue Klippe zum Eingang herunter zu klettern. Gebrochenes und bröckliges Gestein machten es leicht zu klettern, wie eine grobe Treppe, nur eine sehr tückische. Die Klippe war in einiger Entfernung zum Lagerhaus, über den Grasfeldern der umgebenden Gebäude. Und Kim konnte den breiten runden Rand des Abwasserkanals sehen. Sie erreichte den Kanal und benutzte ihren Laserlippenstift um das Gitter das ihn verschloss zu öffnen. Ein sanfter Strom trüben Wassers stürzte auf die Steine tief unten mit einem rauschenden Seufzen.

Das Geräusch des Wassers und ihrer Schritte nahm einen metallisch hallenden ton an als sie den Tunnel betrat. Er was breit und hoch, groß genug das drei Menschen neben einander gehen konnte. Als ihre Augen sich ans dunkle gewöhnt hatten, sah sie ein schwaches licht voraus. Sie erinnerte sich an Jades Worte und wusste das Licht musste von da kommen wo der Kanal ins Lagerhaus führte.

Ein plötzlicher Laut ließ sie herumfahren. „Frage," erklang Grimm Propables stimme, leicht hallend in den engen Raum. „Warum versuchst du dich rein zu schleichen mit dem Kampfanzug an?" fragte er amüsiert. „Er ist Weiß – und er _Leuchtet_. Du könntest dich an niemanden in diesem bescheuerten Aufzug anschleichen."

Kim starrte als Grimm vortrat ins Zwielicht. Her trug einen eng anliegenden Anzug, nur war seiner Schwarz und hatte Bänder ähnlich wie ihr Kampfanzug, nur leuchteten seine in rot-orange.

„Nette Aufmachung." Sagte sie und ging in Kampfhaltung. „Musst du alles kopieren was ich mache?"

„Ich wollte dir die gleiche Frage stellen." Antwortete der und trat vor seine arme bewegten sich im unverkennbaren Still von Tai Shing Pek Kwar. „Aber ihr ist eine andere – wie hast du uns gefunden?" fragte er. „Dein Hackerfreund sollte nicht in der Verfassung sein…" er hielt einen Moment inne und schüttelte den Kopf. „Jade." Sagte er. „Ron hat kein Armband für sie gemacht. Ich mag es nicht Freunde außen vor zulassen. Nun muss ich mich später bei ihr Entschuldigen – ihr einen Kuchen oder so was schicken."

„Aus dem Weg." Sagte sie ruhig. „Du weißt ich muss das hier beenden."

„Meinem Boss würde das nicht gefallen." Sagte Grimm. „Und falls du es nicht bemerkt hast – er ist nicht jemand mit dem mans sich verscherzen will."

Grimm versperrte ihr den Weg zur Einstiegsluke. Sie sprang vorwärts und versuchte auf und über ihn zuspringen um dann zur Leiter zu rennen, die zur Luke führte aber Grimm kreuzte seine Arme vor sich und fing sie ab. Eine rot-orange Kugel aus Licht, mit hellen gelben Energiefäden durchzogen umgab ihn, als gegen ihn rammte und zurück geworfen wurde. Sie rollte kam wieder auf die Beine und konfrontierte ihn noch mal.

„Was meinst du? Badical?" sagte Grimm lächelnd. „Hat Ron für mich gemacht – ersagte es würde nützlich sein. Sieht so aus als hätte er Recht."

Kim sah in wütend an. „Dir muss klar sein das ich nicht aufgeben werde." Sagte sie.

„Ich glaube dir." Sagte Grimm seine Stimme untypisch höflich. „Ich schätze ich habe keine andere Wahl als… zur Seite zutreten." Und er wandte sich ab, trat zum Rand des breiten Metall Tunnels, und deutete zur Leite in der ferne.

Kim war verblüfft. Grimm war einer der wenigen Feinde die es mit ihr aufnehmen konnten und er hatte einen Kampfanzug der alles zu können schien was ihrer konnte. Wie so ließ er sie vorbei? Sie setzte sich in Bewegung, ihre Füße platschten im schmutzigen Wasser bis sie auf einer Höhe mit Grimm war. Grimm stand still, lehnte an der Tunnelwand und sah sie neugierig an.

„Was willst du?" fragte sie, sich weiter an ihm vorbei bewegend ihn aber nicht aus den Augen lassend.

„Du solltest das genießen Kim. Ich dachte es währen die guten gewesen die den Ausdruck prägten „Kampf ist nicht immer nötig"." Sagte er. „Es gibt viele Wege jemanden aufzuhalten." Als sie sich weiter entfernte ging er den Tunnel entlang zur stelle an der Kim rein gekommen war. „Bevor du ins Lagerhaus gehst," sagte er leichthin. „las mich dir zeigen was ich meine."

Kim hielt an und blickte den Tunnel herunter und sah Grimms umrisse gegen einen Kreis leicht helleren Nachthimmels hinter ihm. Sie sah wie er in seiner Gürteltasche griff und eine kleine blau leuchtete Kapsel heraus nahm.

„Weist du was das ist?" Fragte Grimm und Kim konnte sehen das er lächelte mit einem Bösen blitzen in den Augen. „Ich bin nicht überrascht das du es nicht wieder erkennst – immer hin war es dein ganzes Leben lang direkt vor deiner Nase und du hast es nie wirklich bemerkt. Das ist das gute das der Attitudinator aus Ron extrahiert hat."

Kim wurde es kalt als Grimm die Kapsel aus der Tunnelöffnung hielt und in seiner Hand vor und zurück rollte. Es war mindestens eine 25 Meter Sturz zum felsigen Boden. Die Leiter und die Luke waren plötzlich vergessen. Sie stürmte auf Grimm zu, ihre Füße platschten durch den Morast. „Gibs her!" rief sie aber konnte nicht die Sorge aus ihrer Stimme halten.

Grimm hielt die Kapsel zwischen den Fingerspitzen Handfläche nach unten und Kim erstarrte. „Sein gutes wird nicht zu ihm zurückkehren ohne den Attitudinator um es zu lenken." Sagte er. „Wenn diese Kapsel zerstörte wird – ist sein gute futsch. Der Ron den du kennst wird aufhören zu existieren."

Sie starrten einander für einpaar gespannte Sekunden stumm an.

„So nun verstehst du's." sagte Grimm. „Vor ner Minute konntest du's nicht erwarten da rein zustürmen und die Welt zuretten – nun hast du nichts Besseres zutun als mich anzustarren. Du siehst – es gibt jede menge Wege jemanden aufzuhalten."

„Was willst du?" knurrte Kim. Sie war gespannt wie eine Bogensehne, bereit zuspringen.

Grimm starrte zurück zu ihr. „Ich will dass du _leidest_." Sagte er und mit einer leichten Bewegung des Handgelenkes warf er die Kapsel in die Luft.

Kim keuchte als die blau leuchtende Kapsel herunter taumelte. Ohne zu zögern sprang sie an Grimm vorbei über den Rand. Sie konnte den kleinen blauen punkt vor sich ins dunkel stürzen und streckte ihre hand aus, breit ihren Enterhacken zufeuern und die Kapsel mit einem Schwung zu retten.

Aber plötzlich driftete sie zur Seite und fühlte wie sich etwas fest um ihren Knöchel wickelte. Grimm hatte seinen eigen Enterhacken abgefeuert und ihn zielsicher um Kims Bein geschlungen, nun zog er sie zurück zum Tunnel. Verzweifelt feuerte Kim ihren Enterhacken doch sie konnte sehen das es nichts mehr nützte.

Sie hörte den entfernten klang von zerbrechendem Glas und sah ein blaues licht das kurz aufflackerte und dann verschwand. „Nein!" flüsterte sie, dann wandte sie sich zornerfüllt zu Grimm, der sie sicher zurück zum Tunnel Rand zog.

„Zu spät Kim." Sagte er und zog sich zurück bis er gerade aus ihrer reichweite war. „Wenn du Ron wieder zu seinem alten Ich machen willst, hast du eine harte Entscheidung vor dir." Er sah sie an, sein Gesicht starr und kalt. „Noch kannst du ihn wieder Normal machen. Aber dafür – wirst du den Attitudinator benutzen müssen um das Gute von jemand anderes zu stehlen und es Ron zu geben."

Kim war entsetzt. „Ich bin gespannt wen du dafür nimmst." Fuhr er fort. „Welches unschuldige Opfer wirst du zu einem Leben im Bösen verdammen um Ron zuretten?"

„Du…" zischte Kim zitternd vor Wut. „…wie konntest du…?"

Grimm ignorierte sie. „Wirst du jemanden nehmen den du kennst? Einen Freund? Ein Familienmitglied? Oder wirst du irgendeinen Verlierer mitten in der Nacht überfallen und ihn seines Guten berauben?" er hielt inne, mit einem durchtriebenen leuchten hinter den Augen. „Aber vielleicht erwarte ich auch zuviel von dir." Fuhr er fort. „Vielleicht willst du Ron gar nicht retten – vielleicht hat er dir nie _wirklich_ was bedeutet!"

Mit einem Schrei des Zorns stürzte sie sich auf ihn. Sie schlug wild, einen Tränen verschleierte ihren Blick, aber Grimm parierte und blockte so leicht wie beim ersten Mal als sie gekämpft hatten. Sie blinzelte ihre Tränen weg, versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und einen Schwachenpunkt in seiner Verteidigung zu finden. Sie schlug schneller konzentrierter, blockte Grimms gelegentliche Schläge und antwortete mit ihren. Die Schutzschirme ihrer beiden Anzüge blitzten gelegentlich auf, ihres Blau-Weiß, seines rot-orange. Sie ging es für mehrere Minuten, eine verschwommener und graziöser Tanz aus Schlägen, Blocks und Tritten unterstrichen bei blitzen von blauen und orangenen Lichts.

Grimm sah sie finster an, sein Gesicht sah fast frustriert aus als er weiter jede ihrer Bewegungen konterte. „Du versuchst immer noch zuviel bei mir Kim!" sagte er und lenkte geschickt jeden ihrer Schläge ab. „Ich dachte nach unserem letzten Treffen hättest du wenigsten _etwas_ Zeit in dein Kung-Fu gesteckt! Was soll das ganze wenn du dir nicht mal mühe gibst?"

Kim griff an so schnell sie konnte, ihre Zähne in frustrierter Rage zusammen gekniffen. Aber so sehr sie es auch versuchte, sie kam nicht an seiner Verteidigung vorbei. Er lächelte sein eingebildetes Grinsen. „Ich finde das Thibault, Capo Ferro aufhebt, oder was meinst du?" sagte er mit einem falschen englischen Akzent.

„_Halts Maul_!" schrie Kim und schlug mit beiden Händen zu. Es gab einen Blauen Blitz begleitet von einem orangenen und Kim und Grimm prallten beide an gegenüberliegende Wände des Tunnels.

Sie standen beide in Kampfhaltung, beide atmeten schwer von der Anstrengung ihres Kampfes. _„Ich darf nicht zulassen dass er mich verwirrt!"_ dachte sie. _„Konzentrier dich!"_ Mit einem knurren stürzte sie sich wieder auf ihn und Grimm stürzte ihr entgegen. Sie trat zur Seite und startete eine neue Welle von Schlägen, einen nach den anderen, ihre Hände waren wurden zu blauen Schemen.

Kim schlug zu und einer ihrer Schläge traf Grimm in die Brust, er drehte sich mit ihm und griff ihren Arm, verdrehte ihn auf ihren Rücken als es hinter sie trat. Sie versuchte sich raus zudrehen und weg zurollen doch Grimm trat ihre Beine weg und sie prallte auf den Boden, Grimm hielt ihren Arm weiterhin fest im griff.

Grimms andere Hand packte sie im Nacken und drückte ihren Kopf runter zum Wasser. „_Schau_ dich an Kim!" knurrte er. Kims Spiegelbild, eine Maske verzerrt von Zorn, erschien auf den gewellten trüben Wasser am Tunnelboden. „Und Frag dich – bist du wirklich so anders als Ron im Moment?"

Kim krümmte sich und trat aus aber Grimm rollte zur Seite und wich aus. Sie standen beide wieder auf. „Du…_Arsch_!" stieß Kim wütend aus.

„Das hör ich oft." Sagte Grimm unbeeindruckt.

„Dich mach ich fertig und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue!" sagte sie.

„Sorry, aber das ist eher eine entweder oder Sache!"

Sie prallten wieder auf einander mit einem hellen blitzen von Energie als ihre Anzüge einander zu übertreffen versuchten. Kim versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und schwang ihre arme durch seine elegante unnachgiebige welle von Schlägen, die Grimm ärgerlicherweise mit Leichtigkeit konterte.

In der Tat _hatte_ sie ihr Kung-Fu geübt – für eine lange Zeit nach ihrem ersten treffen. Sie beschlossen ihr spiel eine Stufe höher zu bringen damit sie sich nicht wieder Patt gesetzt würde wie beim letzten Mal. Und teil dieses Trainings war Konzentration gewesen. Sie hatte erkannt das ein Grund dafür, dass Grimm sie zu einem unentschieden gebracht hatte, war das es sie durcheinander brachte bis sie so wütend auf ihn war das sie sich nicht auf den Kampf konzentrieren konnte. Sie kämpfte hart um ihren Zorn unter Kontrolle zuhalten. So hart es auch war ruhig zubleiben nachdem was Grimm getan hatte, konnte sie es nicht zulassen sich wieder ablenken zulassen.

Und als sie sich duellierten bemerkte Kim eine Veränderung in der art wie Grimm kämpfte. Zum ersten Mal schien er sich hart zu konzentrieren und sah nicht annährend so entspannt aus. „Klasse!" sagte er seine stimme voller Aufregung. „Ich wusste wenn ich dich nur genug reize kann ich einen ordentlichen Kampf von dir geboten bekommen!"

„Pass auf was du dir Wünschst!" zischte sie.

Dann als ob durch die Augen eines anderen sah Kim eine Öffnung in seiner Verteidigung – sein Kinn ungeschützt von einem Kinnhacken. So schnell sie konnte schlug sie zu mit all ihrer Kraft. Und endlich spürte sie den befriedigenden Stoß ihres ersten Treffers. Grimms Kopf wirbelte herum und er stolperte benommen zurück.

Kim setzte nach mit einem weiteren schlag. Grimm schaffte es teilweise zu blocken aber Kims Hand leuchtete blau und riss ein loch in Grimms Anzug kurz unter der Schulter. Kim rollte sich vor und trat mit beiden Beinen nach oben als sie unter ihm war, ihre Füße rammten in seine Brust mit einem rot-orangenen blitzen und Grimm flog hoch durch die Einstiegsluke.

Mit einem metallenen klang rammte er durch den Schachtdeckel der Luke und Kim sprang hinter ihm hoch. Sie landete im inneren des Lagerhauses. Sie konnte den Mega Synaptischen Umwandler in der Mitte es Gebäude sehen, alles andere dominierend, die kreisrunde Antenne an der Spitze ragte durch die Öffnung in der Decke und drehte sich langsam während rote und blaue Energie um sie pulsierten.

Grimm rutschte über den Betonboden und blieb ein paar Meter von der Luke reglos liegen. Der Schachtdeckel landete neben ihm rollte und wabbelte wie eine riesige Münze bevor er liegen blieb.

Kim stürmte rannte zu Grimm, packte ihn beim Kragen und drehte ihn auf den Rücken, ihre Faust zum schlag gehoben. Aber als sie sein Gesicht sah, sah sie dass sein Ausdruck von belustigter Gelassenheit zurück war. Der riss in seinem Anzug schloss sich vor ihren Augen.

„_Leichtsinnig_ was?" sagte er glatt.

Von der Seite sah Kim eine Bewegung und wich instinktiv aus. Aber das Lotus Schwert krümmte sich und folgte ihr, Kim spürte einen festen druck über ihrem Fuß und ein Klicken. Sie sah wie eine metallische Hand sich zurück zog und eine dicke Fußfessel um ihren Knöchel.

Grimm sprang auf die Beine scheinbar unverletzt und entspannt. Kim wurde klar er hatte es vorgetäuscht damit sie im nach rennt. „Lustige Sache mit der Technik," sagte Grimm und sah mit einem zufrieden lächeln an ihr runter. „Wenn du dich ihr anvertraust, lieferst du dich ihrer _Gnade_ auch aus."

Kim versuchte zu rollen und auf die Füße zu springen doch sie spürte einen plötzlichen schlag und ihre Glieder erstarrten. Es fühlte sich an als währe ihr Kampfanzug aus hartem Stahl und sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Sie fiel zu Boden, verzerrte das Gesicht und versuchte nach unten zugreifen um die Fessel ab zunehmen.

„Sei gegrüßt Kimberly Ann!" kam Rons raue kreischende stimme. „Du kannst gleich aufgeben! Je härte du es versuchst umso mehr Volt fließen durch das gerät an deinem Bein! Ich nenne es den Mega Rückstoß Modulator!" Grimm seufzte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Du bist jetzt eine Gefangene deines eigenen Kampfanzugs meine Liebe!" Sagte Ron als er vortrat sein Umhang wehte hinter ihm. Kim zuckte, schweiß rann von ihrer Stirn aber der Anzug blieb hart wie Stein. Sie fühlte wie Grimm und Rhonda sie hoch hoben und in den Stuhl setzten in dem sie Ron gefangen gehalten hatte. Rhonda und Grimm bezogen dann Stellung hinter Ron und Kim sah Rueful und Rufus um ihre Füße flitzend und lachend.

„Ron…" begann sie aber Ron hob seine Hand und legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen.

„Schhhh!" sagte er. „Ich habe Stunden damit verbracht alles für dich vorzubereiten, _wag_ es nicht mich jetzt zu unterbrechen!" Er wandte sich zu Rhonda und Grimm und war ihnen ein paar drahtloser Mikrophone zu. „Kommt Leute, auf eure Plätze! Hop-hop!" bellte er, klatschte in die Hände und ging zu eine Bühne in der Mitte des Raums.

Grimm hielt inne und sah zu Kim. „Sorry für das hier." Sagte er, sein Ausdruck tatsächlich entschuldigend. „Aber er ist der Boss – und sobald er hörte dass du kommst hat er drauf bestanden." Dann ging er mit Rhonda zu einer anderen Bühne.

Ron drückte einen Knopf an seine Gürtel und Scheinwerfer erhellten die Bühne. Kim hörte plötzlich Musik aus Lautsprechern im ganzen Lagerhaus – eine Melodie die ihr vertraut war.

„Hier ist ein kleines Lied das ich für eine alte Freundin geschrieben hab," sagte Ron und zog das Lotus Schwert. Mit einem blitzen verwandelte es sich in ein Mikrophon. „Sie hat meine Talentshow damals verpasst – aber ratet mal? Jetzt ist sie ein _gefesseltes_ Publikum!" er drückte einen anderen Knopf an seinem Gürtel und aufgenommenes Lachen schallte von den Lautsprechern. Am Rand rollten Grimm und Rhonda mit den Augen. Dann hob er das Mikro zum Mund und die Musik ereichte ihren Höhepunkt und Ron begann zu singen mit Rhonda und Grimm als Backup.

_Ich hab einen bösen Plan im Kopf und der hält nicht Still!_

_Wir werden Ron-Ron, wir werden Ron-Ron!_

_Durch meinen Plan macht die Welt bald was ich will!_

_Wir werden Ron-Ron, wir werden Ron-Ron!_

_Ja, von meinem bösen Versteckt!_

_Mach ich meinen Plan war!_

_Und die Welt wird vor Angst ganz Starr!_

_Sie wird Ron-Ron, Sie wird Ron-Ron!_

_Ich bin böse vom Kopf bis zur spitze meiner Zehen!_

_Wir werden Ron-Ron, wir werden Ron-Ron!_

_Sie werden all meine bösen Taten in den Nachrichten bringen!_

_Wir werden Ron-Ron, wir werden Ron-Ron!_

_Alle Nacos sind dann Mein!_

_Die Welt gehört mir allein!_

_Jeder wird vor knien!_

_Sie werden Ron-Ron, Sie werden Ron-Ron!_

_Meine bösen Helferlein werden Rhonda und Grimm genannt,_

_Wir werden Ron-Ron, wir werden Ron-Ron!_

_Sie leben nur um ihres Meisters wünsche zu erfüllen!_

_Wir werden Ron-Ron, wir werden Ron-Ron!_

_Rons stimme mag piepsen und krächzen,_

_aber er ist das böse Genie!_

_Und deshalb gehorchen wir!_

_Wir werden Ron-Ron, wir werden Ron-Ron!_

_Wir werden Ron-Ron, wir werden Ron-Ron!_

_Wir werden Ron-Ron, wir werden Ron-Ron!_

_Wir werden Ron-Ron, wir werden Ron-Ron!_

_Wir werden Ron-Ron, wir werden Ron-Ron!_

Ron brachte die Show mit demselben Enthusiasmus und vergnügt über die Bühne wie beim Nacktmule Rap. Er drückte mehrer Knöpfe auf seinem Gürtel und startete Feuerwerk und eine Lasershow. Unfähig sich zu bewegen, konnte Kim nur zusehen, halb mit belustigtem Unglauben, halb mit ängstlicher Unsicherheit.

Als die Musik nach ließ gingen alle Lichter aus bis auf einen Scheinwerfer der auf Ron schien. Ron stand mit dem Rücken zu Kim und zeigte mit einem Klauenfinger wage zur Seite.

„Und… Auftritt der Ninja." Sagte er

Kim hörte leise schritte und keuchte als mehrer schwarz gewandete Ninja neben ihrem Stuhl erschienen…

(Das englische Original findet ihr unter ich empfehle es besonders wegen der fantastischen Bilder.)


End file.
